Red Angel's Search
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Dragon! AU. "Pencipta itu pasti lebih pintar dari yang diciptakan." "Kenapa kau melakukan hal berdosa seperti itu?" ""Kami di pihak rakyat, bukan di pihak pemerintah!" ""Jika kau merasa kurang percaya diri, ingat, aku mempercayaimu." Fail at summary. For Ferra Rii's challenge, "World and Beyond". Warning komplit di dalam. RnR?


_Kebahagiaan itu semu_

_Cinta itu semu_

_Itu semua hanya ilusi yang dibuat dunia_

_Segalanya ada di dalam skenario_

_Kebahagiaan itu salah_

_Cinta itu salah_

_Itu semua ilusi yang dibuat oleh mereka_

_Dengan tinta darah,_

_mencoba menjalin cerita yang indah_

_Namun_

_Meskipun semuanya sudah tertulis,_

_meskipun semuanya tidak nyata_

_Bodohkah aku tetap mempercayainya?_

_Bahwa:_

_**"Kita berdua adalah nyata"**_

_Jadi malaikat merah,_

_Meskipun aku berlumur noda dan darah,_

_Bantu aku untuk kabulkan cintaku yang tak terbalas_

_Dengan melodi kematian dan nada kegelapan_

_Di tanah yang menunggu kehancuran_

* * *

**RED ANGEL'S SEARCH**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Red Angel's Search © Hiroko Jones 2012**

**Dragon! AU for Ferra Rii's challenge, "World and Beyond"**

**Warning: really-an-absurd-DRAGON! AU,fanon, fail at title, Alternatip Taimlain, Alternatip Histori, propaganda, pegel bacanya, hard-theme, fantasy and technology, future-setting, dystopian gagal, CONSPIRACY, bikin cerita seenak udel, straight/no pair, dragon nggak kentara, OOC keterlaluan, puisi apaan tau di atas, kode-kode yang konyol dan ga bisa dimengerti, cerita muter-muter, many and many words, mentioned-and cameo-ed OC and human, historical person, slight YURI, typos merajalela. Yang mabok hal-hal di atas mending nggak usah baca. *dikemplang rakyat se-Indonesia Raya***

**Genre: Fantasy/Tragedi *kenapa nggak ada genre politik? /slap /nggakadapolitikpolitiknyawoi ***

**Pairing *if you spot*: Elizabeth Bathory/Elizaveta, IceBela dan RomHun, sisanya silahkan lihat sendiri *dan author pun diguna-guna pembaca***

**Rate: T -baca warning—**

**note: Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf sama Harvard Universty, karena udah saya nistai. Harvard, kamu nggak sesesat itu kok :|. Saya sendiri nggak paham ini cerita apaan, jadi dimohon bersabar dalam mengerti jalan ceritanya ya. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini saya luar biasa sibuk urusan IRL dan kena virus galau TwT. Ini juga rasanya kecepetan sekaligus kelambatan :|, dan author kena degradasi ide nih (?). Maklum, tugas numpuk TAT. Enjoy reading, meski saya lagi keseringan korslet begini. Well, that's it. 12.7k++ random words, epribadeh**

_**"Galau itu bisa membuat tulisanmu jadi kacau dan error seperti ini, jadi waspadalah, waspadalah, author sadayanaaa! MENJAUHLAH DARI GALAU!"~Hiroko Jones**_

**Pertama kalinya saya nulis cerita sepanjang ini! Dan ini saya tulis dari Desember loh~ *pemales akut***

**PEACE TO THE WORLD (^o^). VIVA FHI!**

* * *

**Biar gampang, ini region-regionnya :**

_**World: Negara (seluruh dunia jadi satu)**_

_**Sovietic Red Region: Eks Uni Soviet**_

_**South European Region: Semua Eropa Selatan**_

_**Dragon Nest Region: Eropa Timur kecuali Jepang dan KorSel**_

_**Neo Nusantara Region: Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, (a little bit) Phillippines.**_

_**Celtic Region: Inggris dan Irlandia ._."**_

_***failed name***_

* * *

**World, A.D 2776**

Mungkin tahun inilah tahun yang tepat kalau kalian berkata "kiamat". Ya, kiamat bagi negara-negara yang sebegitu banyak di bumi ini. Dengan adanya perjanjian dan perang antara Amerika- Dunia pada tahun 2623, maka hanya ada satu Negara di seluruh dunia ini, yang disebut dengan "**World**". World adalah gabungan negara yang berisikan 196 negara yang ada dan diakui di bumi, ditambah dengan Negara-negara "_self—proclaimed_". Dan tentu itu adalah bencana. Niat Amerika untuk menguasai seluruh dunia sejak dahulu akhirnya bisa terlaksana saat ini.

Pemerintahan World tentu berbeda dengan pemerintahan kebanyakan. Dengan satu komando dari atas, dan satu telunjuk dengan pengawasan di mana-mana, tentu saja membuat seluruh dunia menjadi seperti robot.

Dan tentu saja, sang personifikasi Amerika—**Alfred F. Jones**, yang menjadi pemimpin World, dengan kata lain Alfred-lah penguasa seluruh dunia, entah warga World suka atau tidak. Perang lima puluh tahun antara Amerika dan Rusia berhasil dimenangkan Amerika sejak tahun 2509. Begitu juga dengan perang dengan Negara lain.

Bagaimana nasib para personifikasi Negara yang lain? Mereka sudah terlanjur tak bisa hidup sebagai manusia biasa. Mereka sudah terlanjur diberi "kemampuan khusus". Karena mereka sudah tidak mungkin lagi menjadi "negara", dan mereka tidak mungkin meninggal meskipun negaranya sudah tidak ada lagi di peta, apalagi karena kontaminasi yang disebabkan oleh para ilmuwan World, membuat mereka menjadi sebuah makhluk yang paling dijauhi oleh seluruh warga. Mereka yang awalnya disegani dan membuat rakyat penasaran berubah menjadi makhluk yang ditakuti oleh warga. Mereka yang dulunya didekati oleh warga, sekarang mereka melihat sang mantan Negara dengan pandangan jijik.

Karena kontaminasi obat-obatan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang World, para Negara itu berubah menjadi—

—Half-breed dragon. Mereka mempunyai cincin khusus yang didesain oleh ilmuwan World—dengan segala peralatan super canggihnya. Jika cincin itu digosok selama sebelas kali, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi naga sesuai dengan mitologi mereka. Digosok empat kali, kemampuan khusus naga mereka akan keluar. Lima kali, sayap dan sisik naga mereka akan keluar.

Menyebalkan memang, namun itulah takdir yang mereka jalani untuk selamanya.

* * *

**World, Sovietic Red Region, November 24, A.D. 2776**

Hari itu begitu dingin. Tentu saja, karena musim dingin di Rusia jauh lebih dingin daripada musim dingin di negara-negara subtropis macam Jepang dan Korea. Sang mantan personifikasi Hungaria-**Elizaveta Hedervary**-merasa kedinginan. Gadis itu tidak bisa dipanggil Hungaria lagi. Dia hanya bisa dipanggil dengan _human name_-nya, begitu juga dengan mantan personifikasi negara yang lain. Elizaveta mencoba untuk menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, agar terasa hangat. Namun tetap saja, musim dingin di Rusia begitu dingin. Berbagai cara telah gadis ini lakukan. Mengencangkan mantelnya, menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, atau menyentuh pemanas otomatis di kantongnya, namun tetap saja terasa dingin.

_Musim dingin ini berbeda dengan musim dingin St. Petersburg sebelumnya._

Pemikiran itu jelas terlintas dari sang gadis. Dia mengenal baik Rusia dan iklimnya, sejak dahulu, jauh sebelum pria berhidung besar itu membawa paham komunis ke negerinya, yang sekarang sudah bukan merupakan negara lagi. Dahulu, suhu terdingin rata-rata di St. Petersburg adalah -34,4 derajat celcius. Namun ketika Elizaveta melihat termometer _digital_ yang terdapat di jam tangannya, gadis itu tersentak. Nyaris -50 derajat celcius.

Bukan hanya St. Petersburg yang berubah, dirinya pun sudah banyak berubah karena revolusi "World". Di lehernya dikalungkan sebuah kamera yang merupakan kamera paling canggih pada zaman itu. Kenapa dia malah membawa kamera, dia bukan turis kan? Karena Elizaveta sekarang bukan personifikasi negara, dia bekerja pada kantor berita di koran swasta, **Igazság**, sebagai wartawati.

Yang akan dia liput hari ini adalah tugas dari sang bos, yaitu meliput pembunuhan yang terjadi di sebuah patung malaikat di St. Petersburg. Sebenarnya, berita ini masih kurang meyakinkan, karena sebagian besar berita ini merupakan pendapat pribadi sang bos. Tidak ada yang berminat untuk berita yang hanya dari pemikiran satu orang ini, dan Elizaveta-lah yang ditumbalkan. Demi iming-iming kenaikan gaji, meskipun entah benar entah tidak, gadis ini terpaksa datang ke St. Petersburg, tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan. Tentu saja, semuanya dengan biaya sendiri. Ketika sudah mendapat berita, baru gadis ini mendapat honor.

Dia masih mencari-cari lokasi yang dituju. Entah kenapa gadis ini jadi buta arah mendadak.

_Patung malaikat yang mana? Patung malaikat kan banyak!_

Gadis itu melupakan sesuatu. Dragon-nya, **Terevainn**, memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa melihat dari jarak jauh. Dragon merah-kehijauan miliknya memang memiliki kemampuan khusus tersebut. Elizaveta langsung saja menggosok cincinnya sebanyak empat kali, dan dalam sekejap dia langsung jadi manusia yang memiliki sisik dan mata naga.

Berhasil, mata Terevainn-nya berhasil menangkap sesuatu. Alexander Column, di sanalah tempat kejadian perkara tersebut! Gadis itu tertegun. _Ternyata benar ada kejadian pembunuhan seperti itu, di patung malaikat pula!_

Elizaveta segera menggosok cincinnya sebanyak empat kali lagi, agar kembali jadi manusia biasa. Gadis itu segera berlari ke _Alexander Column_ yang sebenarnya dekat dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

_Aku sangat bodoh, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi? Apa karena Alexander Column sangat tinggi_?

_Alexander Column_-atau _Aleksandrovskaya kolonna _adalah sebuah monumen yang dibangun setelah kemenangan Rusia di saat perang melawan Napoleon. Namanya dinamakan karena pada masa itu, kaisar Rusia bernama Alexander. Bangunan yang didesain oleh Auguste de Montferrand, seorang arsitek berdarah Prancis. Sangat ironis sebetulnya, harus mendesain simbol kekalahan dari negara sang arsitek. Namun jika dilihat-lihat, bangunan tersebut memang bagus. Sebuah tiang yang tingginya 47,5 meter-sangat tinggi-dan di puncaknya terdapat sebuah patung malaikat yang memegang salib. Patung malaikat bersalib itu sendiri didesain oleh pematung Rusia, Boris Orlovsky. Monumen itu cukup terkenal di kalangan turis, dan sekarang ada beberapa turis yang berfoto di tempat itu.

Nah, soal tempat sudah tahu. Sekarang pertanyaan berikutnya:

_Mana mayatnya?_

_Apa jangan-jangan sesuai dengan pembunuhan sebelumnya, di __**malaikatnya**__?_

_Mustahil! Setinggi itu, mana mungkin ada orang yang membunuhnya?_

_Dan kenapa orang-orang ini begitu tenang? Apa mereka belum tahu kalau ada pembunuhan?_

Kata-kata itu berkecamuk di pikiran Elizaveta. Tapi toh akhirnya gadis itu menggosok cincinnya sebanyak lima kali. Sayap naga berwarna merah-kehijauan tumbuh di punggung gadis itu. Tidak peduli dengan kebingungan turis, gadis itu pun terbang, menuju sang malaikat. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun demi kenaikan gaji dia akan melakukan itu. Sebelumnya gajinya dipotong karena Eliza membuat berita yang kurang mengenakkan bagi para pemimpin World.

Dan sang mantan personifikasi Hungaria nyaris pingsan di udara melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dia lihat, tepat di bawah patung malaikat itu.

Seorang mayat, dengan bentuk yang nyaris tak bisa dilihat lagi, apalagi dikenali identitasnya. Sebelah tubuhnya hancur, dengan organ tubuh yang keluar kemana-mana. Dagingnya keluar, dan darah dimana-mana. Ditambah lagi dengan bola matanya yang keluar. Lehernya sudah digerogoti dengan larva serangga-serangga. Jantungnya pecah, dan pecahannya terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Namun anehnya, itu hanya sebelah tubuhnya. Sebelah lagi dibiarkan utuh, tidak ada apa-apa. Begitu tenang, dan damai.

"Kau tidak meninggalkan TKP, pembunuh?" tiba-tiba seseorang langsung berkata begitu. Elizaveta kaget. Jelas saja, ini kan udara! Meskipun sudah abad ke-27 atau 28 sekalipun, belum ada orang yang berjalan di udara!

Gadis itu menoleh. Ternyata pria yang sangat dikenalnya sejak kecil. Musuh nomor satunya. Mantan personifikasi Romania, Constantin Claudiu, lengkap dengan sayap naga berwarna hitam. Pria yang belum pernah ditemui Elizaveta lagi sejak World diresmikan, entah karena apa.

"Liza?" terlihat pria itu agak kaget melihat gadis itu ada di tempat kejadian perkara. "Kenapa kau ganti pekerjaan jadi pembunuh?"

"Bodoh!" kata Elizaveta langsung memukul pria itu. "Ini pekerjaanku, meliput berita!"

Romania mencoba yang terbaik untuk menahan tawanya begitu melihat gadis yang kuat, hobi bertengkar dan berperang itu sekarang sudah berubah menjadi gadis pencium berita, "Tapi kenapa saat belum ada apa-apa kau datang?"

"Bosku di redaksi yang menyuruhnya! Masalah?"

"Jelas masalah!" kata pria itu kesal, "Seandainya kau datang di TKP dengan jelas begitu, artinya kau tersangka!"

"Mana bisa begitu!" kata Elizaveta kesal. "Memang kau pikir kau siapa bisa menuduhku begitu? Bukannya kau juga ada kemungkinan kau pelakunya?"

"Oke, aku, **Constantin Claudiu**, bekerja sebagai detektif swasta. Aku datang ke sini setelah memecahkan kode pembunuhan sebelumnya, yang ada di Mexico City." kata pria itu bangga. Meskipun memiliki sayap naga berwarna hitam mengkilat, tetap saja terlihat gigi taring pria itu yang mencuat. Ditambah lagi dengan coat panjang berwarna hitam yang dipakai pria itu, membuat pria itu lebih terlihat sebagai _vampire_ di siang hari daripada seorang manusia naga.

"Kode pembunuhan sebelumnya di Mexico City, maksudnya pembunuhan di patung malaikat itu dan ada kode tak terpecahkan itu?" Constantin mengangguk. Otak wartawati gadis itu menyambung dengan baik. Eliza jelas mengingat _headline_ minggu lalu di koran _Igazság _yang memberitakan tentang pembunuhan di Mexico City, tepatnya di samping patung malaikat di sana. Mayat tersebut terlihat sangat damai. Mata mayat tersebut tertutup, dan senyum manis terlihat dari wajahnya. Terdapat bercak darah pada patung dan di sebelah mayat terdapat kode tanpa arti yang bertuliskan: **' - ( + 4 + ?**.Pembunuhan itu merupakan pembunuhan kedua, sejak pembunuhan pertama terlihat di patung karya Bernini di Roma. Meskipun banyak yang menyelidikinya, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang mengetahui arti dari pesan tanda-tanda baca tak beraturan itu.

"Begitulah," Constantin sekarang mengeluarkan kamera super digital-nya. Kamera tersebut meski ukurannya sekecil USB flash disk, namun bisa memotret hingga 100 Megapixel. Kelebihan lainnya, hanya dengan perintah dalam hati, kamera tersebut bisa langsung memotret objek yang diperintahkan, angle seperti apa, atau bagaimana. Constantin memerintahkan sang kamera untuk memotret mayat di patung tersebut. "Dan satu lagi, kurasa kita harus memanggil polisi lokal."

* * *

Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk menurunkan mayat tersebut, lengkap dengan organ-organnya. Pada awalnya polisi agak kewalahan, namun dengan _freeze gun_, semua menjadi beres. Organ-organ tubuh dan darah sang mayat dibekukan, lalu dibawa dengan tandu bersama dengan mayatnya, di dalam mobil terbang yang menggunakan kekuatan sinar matahari. Elizaveta dan Constantin pun mengikuti mobil polisi tersebut dengan mobil terpisah, sebagai saksi.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sebanyak tiga menit di perjalanan, sampailah mereka di kepolisian kota St. Petersburg. Selain ada polisi-polisi Rusia yang terkenal seram itu, terlihat juga sang mantan personifikasi Rusia, **Ivan Braginski**, sekaligus sang _white dragon_. Ivan melongo melihat dua orang itu ikut-ikutan dalam kasus yang seharusnya jadi juridiksi negara bagian Eropa Timur.

"Aku punya dua pertanyaan khusus kepada kalian sebelum kalian mengunjungi ruang interogasi, da." kata Ivan lembut, namun dalam dan setiap katanya diberi penekanan, sehingga dua orang itu agak bergidik. Mereka masih trauma dengan kisah mereka ratusan tahun yang lalu, saat Ivan dan Lenin datang ke negara mereka dan membawa mimpi buruk yang bernama komunisme. Terlalu banyak darah dan larangan yang mereka dapat, dan akhirnya mereka bisa bebas bertahun-tahun kemudian. Namun masih ada rasa segan terhadap _pria yang paling berpengaruh _di Eropa Timur ini, walaupun dia sudah bukan negara lagi.

"Ya?" tanya mereka berdua, kompak dengan tumbennya.

"_Yang pertama_, kenapa kalian bisa berada di TKP?"

"Aku diutus bosku dari _Igazság. _Memang kenapa?" tanya Elizaveta tidak sabar.

"Lalu, Constantin?"

"Insting detektifku!" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri, dan dihadiahi gebukan dari Eliza.

"Itu cukup menjawab," kata sang _white dragon _dengan senyuman misteriusnya yang manis, namun terkesan sangat membunuh. Tetap saja mereka berdua tidak mengerti kenapa pria itu bisa mengerti jawaban seenaknya begitu, "Sekarang kita memulai _pertanyaan kedua_. Apa kalian puas dengan kehidupan kalian yang seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan yang rancu. Terlalu rancu dan membingungkan.

_Aku harus menjawab bagaimana?_ pikir mereka berdua bersamaan. Jujur saja, mereka menikmati hidup seperti ini. Menjadi manusia setengah fantasi yang hidup normal dan bekerja normal seperti manusia kebanyakan, bukannya mengurus rapat antar negara, menanggung luka dari seluruh rakyat, dan jujur saja, mereka menginginkan hari-hari tersebut kembali dalam kehidupan mereka. Mereka menginginkan negara sendiri yang merdeka, seperti moyang bos mereka dahulu yang menciptakan negara mereka dengan berbagai goresan sejarah penuh darah. Mereka tidak ingin ditatap jijik oleh masyarakat awam dengan menjadi manusia fantasi yang seluruh tubuhnya berisi dengan sisik.

"Jawablah."

"Aku..." Elizaveta mencoba untuk merangkai kata-katanya yang tak pernah lebih indah dari bunga mawar ataupun _peony_ yang tumbuh di taman. Sepertinya seumur hidup dia tidak akan menjadi pujangga yang baik, meskipun dia tidak pernah mati. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Jadi kunikmati saja hidup ini dengan hambar. Sejak ada World, tak pernah aku merasakan hidup ini memakai bumbu yang pas, ataupun kelebihan bumbu. Namun, meskipun hambar, namun tetap bisa dinikmati kan? Jika kita memakan makanan yang hambar, kita tak akan mati kan?"

Elizaveta pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengucapkan dialog tidak jelas seperti itu. _Kenapa malah kata-kata _absurd _seperti itu yang keluar? Bukannya kata-kata yang indah saja?_

"Bagaikan di sebuah kerangkeng yang tanpa disadari memenjarakan kita. Mereka mengepung dari delapan penjuru, dengan wajah manis dan senyuman mematikan." jawab Constantin asal-asalan.

"Terimakasih atas jawabannya!" kata Ivan, "Sekarang Kapten Sarzoff akan memeriksa kalian."

Lagi-lagi mereka mereka berdua tidak mengerti kenapa Ivan bisa memahami perkataan mereka yang tidak jelas itu. Atau dia pura-pura mengerti?

"Kapten Sarzoff ada tugas mendadak, tadi baru saja pergi," kata seorang perwira polisi yang berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi, terlihat masih muda, dan rambutnya dipotong 3-2-0, gaya militer. "Tugas menginterogasi baru saja diserahkan pada inspektur Arlovskaya. Ruangan beliau ada di sebelah sana."

* * *

**World, Sagrada Familia, South European Region**

"_Kerveans, kerveans, dulcimians vermelleonidas... kerveans, kerveans, kerveans, vermelleonidas... draxe me, draxe me, dauvere vermelleonidas... kerveans, kerveans, dulcimians vernelleonidas_..." suara itu mengalir merdu dari seorang pria yang berada di Sagrada Familia, sebuah gereja besar di daerah South European. Gereja klasik yang penuh dengan unsur alam, yang baru selesai beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu itu berdiri dengan megah. Gaudi memang hebat, merancang arsitektur sehebat ini, dengan inspirasi dari alam.

Lagu yang dinyanyikan merdu oleh orang itu sama sekali bukan lagu gereja, dan bahasa yang diucapkan juga bukan bahasa manapun di dunia.

Pria itu menghela nafas, berpikir kenapa kitab sesat seperti ini berada di tempat suci. Setelah menyanyikan _kerveans chant _yang berada di kitab tersebut, pria itu keluar dan membawa kitab tersebut dengan ekspresi yang tak terlukiskan.

"Sedikit lagi," gumamnya, dengan wajah puas seperti seorang singa yang baru saja membunuh mangsanya. Pria itu menyobek kitab yang ia temukan.

Pria itu duduk di _bench_ yang terdapat di sebuah pelabuhan di Spanyol. Dia telah berjalan agak jauh-bahkan terlalu jauh. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu bangkit, dan kembali berjalan, melintasi rumah-rumah bergaya modern yang memakai panel surya di mana-mana. Begitu sampai di jalan yang agak sepi, pria itu menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Pria itu menekan touchpad pada jam tangan ponselnya, dan menekan sebuah tombol. Terlihat wajah seseorang yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan topeng ski hitam.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu?" tanya pria dengan topeng ski hitam tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum licik,

"Sudah. Dan kau siap melaksanakan perjanjian kita? Kitab _Kerveans _ini kenapa harus dihancurkan? Bukankah ini merupakan kunci untuk menuju _Red Angel_?"

"Tentu saja," pria itu berdesis, "**Grand Master **bilang kalau kitab itu palsu dan jebakan yang dibuat oleh , dan disimpan oleh aslinya ada di tempat rahasia."

"Di mana?"

"Nanti biar tikus itu yang mencarikannya untuk kita," katanya dengan senyum mengerikan. Pria yang duduk di sana tadi hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo pergi, **Sunshine Smile**," ajak pria dengan topeng ski hitam itu, "Grand Master memberikan tugas terakhir untuk kita. Sebelumnya lebih baik kalau kita hubungi **Holy** **Tree**. Dia ada tugas di tempat lain."

Pria yang dipanggil Sunshine Smile itu hanya mengikuti sang topeng ski hitam, yang selama proyek ini dia panggil **Aurora Hollow**. Jujur saja, dia tidak terlalu mengerti pekerjaan ini, kecuali soal membunuhnya. Dia hanya akan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh sang Grand Master, dan uang akan diterima di rekeningnya.

* * *

"Masuk," kata suara wanita yang berat dari balik pintu. Elizaveta dan Constantin mengikuti perintah yang diberikan wanita itu. Mereka membuka sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari _metal_, lengkap dengan detonator senjata dan obat-obatan segala jenis di setiap lapisan _metal_ pintu itu tertulis di papan LED **"Inspector Natalya Arlovskaya" **dalam bahasa Inggris dan Rusia lengkap dengan foto dan keterangan sang inspektur.

Natalya juga seorang _dragon woman_, yang berarti dia adalah mantan personifikasi negara Belarusia. Nasib membawanya kembali pada kakak tersayangnya, Ivan, karena Natalya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai polisi di St. Petersburg. Dahulu dia terlalu terobsesi pada kakaknya. Sejak serangan "World" pada negaranya, dia harus patuh. Tepatnya, sistem negara baru ini yang membuatnya untuk terpaksa patuh. Jadi sekarang dia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperlihatkan rasa sukanya pada sang kakak.

"P-permisi..."

Mereka melihat anak perempuan yang duduk di kursi, dengan seorang asisten yang juga seorang mantan personifikasi Latvia-**Raivis Galante**-yang membawa PDA. Di depan mereka terlihat meja komputer yang terlihat sudah siap merekam setiap perkataan mereka.

_Tidak berubah, masih tetap cantik_, pikir Constantin begitu melihat sang gadis. Rambut platinanya masih tetap panjang, wajahnya masih tetap cantik menawan, dan di tangannya masih tetap ada pisau. Sepertinya abad tidak membuatnya berubah, pikirnya.

"Kalian berdua orang-orang pertama yang menemukan mayat ini," ujarnya dingin, "Tentu saja kami dari kepolisian memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk kalian. Tanpa memandang kalian _dragon man _atau _dragon woman_, interogasi tetap dilakukan."

Mereka tak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjawab, karena ini merupakan pernyataan dan bukannya pertanyaan.

"Nah sekarang, pertanyaan pertama. Siapa di antara kalian yang menemukan mayat terlebih dahulu?"

"Aku." kata Elizaveta mantap.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?"

"Bos di perusahaan koranku mengatakan akan terjadi pembunuhan di sebuah patung malaikat di St. Petersburg. Katanya beliau memecahkan kode pembunuhan di Mexico City seminggu yang lalu."

"Maksudmu, kode berisi tanda-tanda baca itu?"

"Begitulah."

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud kode tersebut?"

"Bosku tidak berkata apa-apa. Beliau hanya memberi tahu lokasi kotanya saja. Bahkan aku mencari-cari patung malaikat yang menjadi ikon kota, dan akhirnya aku menemukan _Alexander Column _ini."

"Apa nama redaksimu?"

"_Igazság."_

"Raivis, tolong hubungi** Eduard Von Bock **di bagian intelijen, tolong beritahu untuk menyelidiki perusahaan koran tersebut!"

"Siap!"

"Berikutnya, Constantin. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan mayat?"

"Sama seperti bos wanita _frying pan_ ini, aku memecahkan kodenya. Aku bisa menebak tepat karena dari kode tersebut tersirat nama tempat ini."

"Jadi, bagaimana kodenya?"

"Ng, begini. Kalian tahu _handphone_ yang sempat _trend _ratusan tahun yang lalu, _BlackBerry_?"

"Ya, dahulu aku ingat Nesia heboh sekali menceritakan tentang _BlackBerry _setiap pertemuan antarnegara dan karena itu juga Matthew jadi lebih diakui."

"**' - ( + 4 + ?** adalah sebuah kode dari _keypad_ handphone jenis tersebut. Aku tahu karena bercak darah yang terdapat di patung ada yang mirip dengan lambang _BlackBerry_. Jika di lihat, selalu ada tanda baca di atas huruf-huruf kan? Dari situ kita bisa tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh sang pelaku. ' berarti alfabet K, - berarti alfabet U, ( berarti alfabet T, + berarti alfabet O, 4 berarti alfabet S, + kembali ke tadi, alfabet O, dan terakhir..."

"Jangan katakan. Aku tahu. Itu nama jenderal Rusia yang bisa menggagalkan kemenangan Napoleon kan?" kata Elizaveta. "**Kutosov**, aku benar kan?"

"Tepat. Pada masa itu kaisar Rusia bernama **Alexander**, dan untuk mengenangnya dibuat _Alexander Column _ini. Jadi aku bisa menebak di _Alexander Column_. Tapi karena dari tadi aku belum melihat hasil foto mayat yang kubuat, aku belum menemukan kode lagi."

"Tidak ada kode, sayangnya," kata Natalya."Sepertinya keterangan kalian sebagai saksi sudah cukup. Jadi, apa kalian mau bekerjasama dengan kami? Sampai sekarang kami belum bisa mengidentifikasi karena mayat tidak membawa identitas."

"Yin dan Yang," komentar Raivis tiba-tiba, dengan nada yang agak takut. Mereka bertiga langsung menoleh ke arah suara lemah yang berbicara tadi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Kondisi mayat yang seperti itu menandakan bahwa itu merupakan keseimbangan. Setengah hancur, dan setengah lagi kondisinya baik. Keseimbangan, baik dan buruk, yin dan yang."

"Boleh juga pendapatmu," kata Natalya.

"Hehe, akhir-akhir ini aku sering membaca buku filsafat Cina dan mempelajari Yoga."

"Jadi negara bagian berikutnya yang mendapatkan insiden 'Pembunuhan Malaikat' ini..."

"Dragon Nest?" tebak mereka berempat bersamaan.

* * *

Pria itu mengisap rokok ganja favoritnya, membiarkan resapan ganja itu sedikit demi sedikit merusak tubuhnya. Kemudian pria itu membuka-buka halaman sebuah buku yang telah menguning. Meskipun tulisannya sudah buram dan bau buku tersebut sudah sama sekali tidak enak, pria itu memaksa untuk membukanya. _Aqua dragon_-nya sama sekali tidak berguna dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kak Jan?" tanya suara lembut di belakangnya. Pria itu menoleh sebentar dan kembali membaca. **Jan Pieterswald Zwijger**, sang mantan personifikasi Belanda, tetap memilih buku daripada adiknya.

"Kak Jan, ada yang mencari kakak." kata wanita itu mengulang, tapi dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Jan langsung menutup bukunya, dan pergi keluar begitu saja. Sang adik menghela napas. Memang begitulah Jan, jarang berbicara dan lebih sering langsung melakukan tindakan. Bagi beberapa orang hal itu memang baik, namun itu menyakitkannya dan banyak orang.

Karena itulah, sang adik sekaligus mantan personifikasi Belgia dan seorang _vermillion dragon_, **Jeannie Douwes Zwijger**, kecewa terhadap kakaknya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dibaca oleh sang kakak, Jeannie mencoba membaca buku yang telah menguning tersebut.

Dan setelah beberapa lembar membolak-balik buku tersebut dengan hati-hati, Jeannie pun langsung buru-buru menutup buku tersebut dan mengelapnya dengan sapu tangannya, agar sidik jarinya tidak menempel.

* * *

Teknologi memang hebat. Bisa mendekatkan yang jauh, dan menjauhkan yang dekat. Dengan teknologi mereka bisa mendapatkan informasi dengan mudah, namun juga sulit. Karena informasi yang ada tidak sepenuhnya benar. Namun itulah resiko 'bersentuhan' dengan teknologi. Siap dengan segala resikonya, atau tidak siap dan tetap hidup dalam 'masa kegelapan' meskipun sekarang sudah berada di abad 27.

"Kabar buruk!" teriak Constantin yang sedang membuka jam tangan komputernya, "Di Dragon Nest tidak ada patung malaikat! Adanya hanya perusahaan pembuat patung malaikat!"

Dragon Nest pada masa lalu bernama China, negara dengan ekspansi ekonomi yang besar ke seluruh dunia. Namun sejak ada World, namanya pun berubah menjadi Dragon Nest.

Elizaveta menggeplak kepalanya. Demi apapun, fakta itu sangat menyebalkan! Dasar penjual, kenapa mereka selalu memaksa menjadi halaman pertama mesin pencari? Komersil memang menyebalkan, apalagi mereka sebenarnya hanya segelintir penipu yang membuat orang mengeluarkan kocek karena melihat gambar yang indah, namun begitu sampai di rumah, yang ada hasilnya mengecewakan.

"Ada beberapa patung, namun mereka bukan patung malaikat."

"Dewi? Bukankah itu sama?" tanya Natalya.

"Begitulah. Ini ada beberapa. Sitting Buddha, Guan Yin of the South Sea of Sanya, terus ada beberapa lagi."

"Guan Yin?" tanya Raivis. "Dewi kesejahteraan? Mungkin saja bisa!"

"Namun banyak sekali patung Guan Yin di Dragon Nest."

"Lagipula, mungkin saja bukan Guan Yin 'kan?"

Constantin menggeleng, "Tidak, mungkin saja yang kita cari tepat. Guan Yin of The South Sea of Sanya, mungkin saja itu tempatnya!"

Dengan tidak jelasnya petunjuk yang ada, mereka pun berangkat berempat.

* * *

"Tidak ada sama sekali?" kata Natalya panik. Mereka sudah mencapai lokasi Guan Yin di Sanya.

"Ya iya!" kata Elizaveta, "_Goddess_ dan _Angels_ itu beda! Malaikat itu beda derajat dengan Dewi atau Tuhan kan?"

"Mungkin _yin_ dan _yang_ itu salah..." kata Raivis agak takut. "Namun aku tak ada pikiran lain selain itu jika mayatnya setengah setengah begitu."

"Selain mayat yang setengah-setengah, apa tidak ada petunjuk lain?" tanya Constantin. "Mungkin saja pembunuhan di Alexander Column itulah yang terakhir."

Elizaveta menggeleng. Dialah saksi pertama di sini, tapi jujur saja, semua berlangsung dengan begitu cepat baginya. Mana sempat dia mengingat semuanya di mayatnya? Jika dia memiliki kekuatan photographic memory sih mungkin saja, tapi dragon-nya tak memiliki kekuatan itu-apalagi dirinya.

Tiba-tiba, bunga sakura jatuh di kepala Constantin.

"Sakura?"

"Kacau ini, sekarang kan masih musim dingin." kata Natalya sambil mengambil bunga di sana. Begitu melihat apa yang dia ambil, wanita itu langsung terhenyak.

"Ada apa, kapten?" tanya Raivis.

"Bunganya..." Natalya menunjukkan kelopak sakura yang ada di tangannya. Terlihat mengerikan karena ada semburat merah dan bau yang menyengat, "Berdarah."

Semuanya langsung mengerubuti sang inspektur wanita. "Sebaiknya kita mengikuti arah angin untuk melihat pohon yang menjadi tempat kejadian perkara," perintah sang inspektur wanita. Mereka menurut, dan berlari mengikuti arah angin untuk melihat pohon yang menjadi sumber masalah.

Setelah berkeliling, mereka mendapati sebuah halaman rumah yang tak terpakai. Halaman rumah itu sangat mengerikan. Pagarnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi dilapisi oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan yang menjalar, rumput-rumput yang sudah meninggi, meski salju menumpuk namun rumput itu tetap tidak tertutup. Pohon-pohon yang tidak terawat banyak yang mati, dan banyak juga yang dijalari dengan benalu dan tumbuhan parasit yang menjalar lainnya, meski mati karena sekarang musim salju. Di samping rumah yang tidak tidak terpakai dan juga sudah dijalari oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan parasit itu, terlihat ada sebuah patung malaikat. Melihat itu jelas mereka langsung panik.

Tepat, di belakang patung malaikat yang memegang tombak itu ada pohon sakura yang meneteskan darah. Mereka terbang menghampiri pohon bermasalah itu dengan mengaktifkan dragon milik mereka.

Tepat. Mereka menemukan mayat seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian tradisional yang jasadnya ditempelkan di dahan tertinggi pohon sakura tersebut. Tangannya yang diiris masih melumurkan darah, pertanda dia masih baru saja dibunuh. Darahnya yang berjatuhan menempel pada bunga-bunga sakura yang tertiup angin.

Constantin dan Natalya langsung menurunkan korban dengan berhati-hati. Agak sulit, karena ditempel dengan perekat laser. Namun mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil juga. Raivis dan Elizaveta yang memotret TKP langsung menuju ke arah sang patung malaikat.

Patung malaikat itu dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran, dan itu berarti bahwa darah wanita itu juga menempel di sana.

"Eh?" kata Natalya, "Aku menemukan kartu identitas wanita itu!"

Semuanya langsung mengerubuti. Tumben sekali, ada identitas di pembunuhan malaikat ini! Biasanya mereka tidak meninggalkan identitas apapun.

"Dari apa yang terlihat di KTP-nya, korban bernama Ling Xen Shuan, umur 29 tahun. Kewarganegaraan World.." baca Natalya, "Lahir di Praha, tanggal 29 Februari."

"Dari fotonya, dia cantik juga ya..." kata Constantin nggak nyambung. Dan tentu saja, langsung dikemplang sama Elizaveta.

"Bukan itu yang penting sekarang!"

Natalya langsung mencatatnya dalam buku catatan penyelidikannya. "Tak ada petunjuk di sini? Atau mungkinkah ini yang terakhir?"

"Mayat yang ditempel itu, mungkin petunjuk?"

"Kelihatannya bukan deh."

"Lihat!" kata Raivis menunjuk ke arah pohon plum yang dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan parasit, begitu layu. Seakan menunggu ajal menjemput setela dirinya digerogoti parasit, "Ada kantong plastik di sana, kelihatannya itu tidak lama diletakkan di sini."

"Jangan-jangan petunjuk?" mereka bertanya-tanya.

Raivis dengan agak takut membuka kantung plastik itu. Ternyata isinya adalah kartu identitas korban-korban sebelumnya. Sungguh mengejutkan, melihat kartu identitas semua korban itu terdapat di situ. Sungguh aneh! Pembunuhan sebelumnya yang terjadi di _district_ Rome, Mexico City, dan St. Petersburg, dan kartu identitasnya terdapat di sini? Mereka pun mengubek-ubek lagi dan menemukan kertas yang sudah lecek, bertuliskan "Finish."

"Korban pertama yang dari Roma bernama Antonia Palazzio, dari Venesia. Korban berumur 19 Tahun dan pendidikan terakhirnya berada di Harvard University jurusan hukum." baca Raivis.

"Korban kedua yang dari Mexico City bernama Maria De Lopez, dari Mexico City juga. Korban berumur 39 Tahun. Bekerja sebagai wiraswasta dan tercatat sudah menikah." baca Constantin.

"Korban ketiga, yang baru saja kutemukan," kata Elizaveta tertahan. Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak tahan dengan segala yang terjadi di sini. "Bernama Peter Ivanovski, dari Kremlin. Berumur 45 Tahun dan tercatat sudah menikah."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Korban-korban itu merupakan manusia biasa, dan terlihat tak ada kaitannya sama sekali.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Constantin memecah keheningan, "Apa sebaiknya kita mencari kaitan antar korban?"

* * *

Ruangan itu sangat gelap, nyaris tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Padahal di luar penuh dengan gemerlapan lampu dengan aneka bentuk dan warna. Sepertinya mereka masih tetap ingin hidup di zaman kegelapan meski alat penerang sudah ditemukan sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Di sana duduk seorang yang membelakangi dua orang di sana.

"Grand Master?"

"Kalian berdua datang juga," suara sang lawan bicara terlihat tidak nyata, seperti memakai suara buatan. "Sunshine Smile dan Aurora Hollow... Apa Holy Tree tidak datang?"

Pria dengan topeng ski itu menganggguk, "Holy Tree sedang melaksanakan tugas menjebak tikus."

"Kalian sudah melakukan kerja bagus," kata sang Grand Master sambil terkekeh kecil, "Honor kalian sudah kutransfer. Ingat, jika nanti Holy Tree sudah memberi pertanda!"

"Tentu saja," kata Sunshine Smile, "Kita merebutnya dan membunuh tikus-tikus itu dengan senjata itu kan?"

Sang Grand Master terkekeh, "Kalian memang aliansi terbaikku."

Sepulang dari pembicaraan dengan Grand Master, sang Aurora Hollow membuka topeng ski-nya, dan berjalan seperti biasa. Dia menggenggam erat liontin kecil berwarna biru tua yang berisi kristal salju berwarna perak, dan akhirnya menghela napas.

"Kupikir inilah waktunya kuucapkan selamat tinggal padamu..."

* * *

Setelah korban dibawa ke kepolisian oleh polisi setempat dan mereka memberikan keterangan, para manusia naga itu berkumpul di sebuah kafe di Dunhuang. Dahulu tempat ini merupakan tempat berhentinya para penjelajah di Jalur Sutera, namun sepertinya sekarang tempat ini jadi tidak terlalu terkenal. Karena itu, tempat ini cocok menjadi tempat diskusi mereka berempat.

"Menurutmu apa persamaan antara korban?" tanya Natalya sambil menyisip tehnya pelan-pelan.

"Mungkin lokasi pembunuhannya di dekat patung malaikat?" kata Elizaveta asal, "Bukankah ini yang menjadi identitas utama pembunuhan itu?"

"Pasti ada persamaan lain." kata Raivis, "Tidak mungkin hanya begitu persamaannya. Lagipula, patung malaikatnya juga berbeda kan? Ada yang patung terkenal, ada yang hanya patung depan rumah."

"Nihil," kata Constantin, "Aku sudah memeriksa ke catatan manapun, tetap saja mereka berbeda. Berarti yang menjadi masalah adalah patung malaikat itu."

"Apa yang sama dari patung malaikat itu?" tanya Natalya sambil melihat gambar lokasi pembunuhan, "Semuanya berbeda. _Alexander Column _dibuat untuk merayakan kemenangan, patung di Mexico City dan Roma, seingatku itu dibuat untuk seni dan ikon kota. Lalu patung di sini itu untuk hiasan rumah. Paling yang sama hanyalah bercak darah yang benutupi bagian telapak tangan patung..."

Semuanya langsung tersentak. "Jadi itu persamaannya?"

"Iya juga," komentar Elizaveta, "Di manapun lokasi mayat, pasti selalu ada bercak darah di bagian tangan patung."

"Pasti ada maksud tertentu..."

"Tapi apa artinya?"

Di tangan aliran waktu, mereka mencoba meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Mencoba mencari dengan mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang tersisa, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak sempat untuk merasa capek, apalagi takut. Meskipun mereka belum menyadari sama sekali apa yang terjadi di kemudian hari, atau malah beberapa detik kemudian. Kasus pembunuhan ini berlangsung begitu cepat. Belum sempat memecahkan satu kasus, muncul kasus lain.

Namun biarkan saja waktu mengalir begini, dalam kebingungan dan kegelapan. Dalam kegelapan bagaimanapun juga, pasti akan selalu ada cahaya.

Mungkin bagi semuanya, Natalya-lah yang kelelahan. Sebagai inspektur polisi, dia mengurus kasus demi kasus hingga tidak ada kesempatan untuk beristirahat. Suasana Dunhuang yang agak sepi membuat wanita itu jadi terlena. Di laptopnya sudah tersedia berbagai informasi, namun matanya tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Kasus selama beberapa hari ini sangat melelahkannya.

_"Jadi bagaimana?" _samar-samar suara lembut itu terdengar di telinga Natalya. Ah, betapa dia merindukan suara ini. Dengan kesadaran yang makin menghilang, gadis itu makin terlena.

_Iluminasi yang terlihat malam itu, lebih dari sekadar cahaya semata. Wanita itu merasa menemukan setengah hidupnya yang menghilang, setelah dilanda berabad dengan gelombang patah hati. Wanita berambut perak itu menatap sang pria muda yang menatapnya dalam-dalam._

_"Aku setuju," wanita berambut perak itu menggandeng tangan sang pemuda, "Bagaimana kalau kita memulai lagi dari awal?"_

_Pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum canggungnya. Dengan wajah yang memerah, sang pemuda langsung memeluknya. "Perlu kuulangi lagi?"_

_Gadis berambut perak yang dingin itu mengangguk. Badannya sedikit-sedikit mulai menghangat, begitu juga dengan sang pemuda. Kehangatan yang mulai menjalar di tubuh keduanya, saling bertautan satu sama lain. Dengan canggung, bibir sang pemuda bertemu dengan bibirnya. Keduanya membiarkan diri mereka masing-masing terkena euforia. Ciuman itu pelan, namun bagi mereka itu terasa bagaikan bunga dan kupu-kupu-saling membutuhkan satu sama lain._

_"Aku menyukaimu, Natalya..." suaranya yang lembut terdengar berbisik sangat pelan, dan hingar bingar musik yang dari tadi diputar terdengar jelas. Namun bagi Natalya, suara pemuda itulah yang paling jelas._

_Beberapa waktu berlalu. Pemandangan dua orang itu semakin jarang terlihat di manapun. Rasa kerinduan yang besar membuat Natalya mencari pria itu, kemanapun._

_Namun apa daya, dia menghilang bagaikan asap._

_Dan Natalya yang berusaha untuk melupakan sang pemuda yang selalu terpatri dalam ingatannya, mencoba pekerjaan baru yang menantang ini. Tak disangka, dia dengan mudah mendapatkan promosi._

_Meski begitu, Natalya tidak bisa melupakan terangnya iluminasi malam itu._

"Natalya?" Constantin mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh sang inspektur. Sang inspektur langsung terbangun_. Bodohnya aku, kenapa malah memimpikan tentangnya dan bukannya memecahkan masalah ini?_

"Kenapa, Constantin?" tanyanya agak melunak, "Apa kau sudah memecahkannya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Semuanya langsung mengerubuti sang _black dragon_. Apa pria detektif swasta itu bisa dengan cepat menguraikan masalah dan memecahkannya?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Elizaveta tidak sabar, "Jangan-jangan malah kau hanya berbohong?"

"Kenapa kau dengan cepat menyimpulkan seperti itu sedangkan kau tidak bekerja sama sekali?"

"Kau tidak lihat dari tadi aku bekerja?"

"Tidak. Pasti kau hanya membuka situs jejaring sosial bagi para_ dragon_, **World Conference**."

"Fitnahan macam apa itu?"

Mereka kembali bertengkar seperti biasa, tanpa peduli tempat dan waktu. Sangat disayangkan, saudara-saudara. Elizaveta melupakan wajan kesukaannya. Jadilah hari ini mereka hanya perang mulut dan pukul-pukulan, tanpa ada ciuman dari wajan.

"Hentikan kalian semua atau _laser gun Fray Type: 89 _ini akan mengenai kalian!" teriak Natalya kesal. Mereka semua langsung terdiam, bahkan sang penjaga kafe yang sedang asyik mengaca di genangan air pun sampai terjatuh dan terkena genangan air tersebut. "Constantin, Elizaveta, kembali duduk! Dan Constantin, jelaskan pada kami tentang pemecahan itu!"

Dengan suasana yang sudah agak tenang, angin Dunhuang yang terasa agak berpasir yang semilir meniup helai demi helai rambut mereka berempat, tim tidak jelas itu.

"Jadi begini," sang detektif swasta memulai pertunjukan analisisnya. Sesekali menatap ke arah para penonton yang akan melihatnya sebagai seorang detektif profesional. "Ah sudahlah, kau tak akan bisa menerimanya tapi, jangan ada yang berkomentar sebelum aku selesai!"

"Jadi," Constantin memulai kembali analisisnya, "Dari KTP mereka, akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku belum menemukan pelaku dan motifnya, namun mungkin saja motifnya adalah** red angel**."

"Red angel?" tanya mereka bertiga bersamaan, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan sang black dragon.

"_Codex Tredsevamille Tredeam_, halaman 778."

Elizaveta tersentak mendengar kata-kata Constantin itu. Dia tahu, dia sangat tahu akan buku itu. Dasar Constantin, kenapa dia jadi malah mengingatkan masa mengerikan itu? Kenangan itu terbayang di kepalanya, kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang berpencar entah kemana, menyatu menjadi sebuah penglihatan yang jelas. Saat-saat itu, dan..

_"Yang Mulia, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya seorang remaja berambut cokelat dan bermata hijau yang berpakaian seperti ksatria abad pertengahan berwarna abu-abu._

_Orang yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu tersenyum manis, sambil terus menjilat darah yang ada di tangannya. Orang itu sangat cantik, namun bagi sang anak itu sangat mengerikan. "Yang mulia Elizabeth?"_

_"Kemarilah nak," kata Elizabeth sambil mengulumkan senyum manisnya, "Lihat itu."_

_Si remaja langsung berteriak. Elizabeth menunjukkan beberapa orang gadis desa yang berlumuran darah. Salah satu dari mereka sedang benar-benar dipotong urat nadinya oleh pembantu Elizabeth agar darahnya mengucur deras. Seorang pembantu Elizabeth lagi menyodorkan gelas, dan dengan gelas itu mereka menampung darah dari sang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa, dan memberikannya pada Elizabeth. Elizabeth meminumnya bagaikan seekor naga yang tidak makan selama dua tahun. Sementara sang gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa? Dibuang begitu saja di _dungeon_. Dalam _dungeon_ itu terdapat banyak sekali gadis lain, ditumpuk begitu saja._

_"Yang Mulia?"_

_"Kau baru tahu?" Elizabeth mendekat padanya. Dia ketakutan, takut diapa-apakan. Namun dia mempercayai Elizabeth tidak akan menyakitinya, karena dia seorang lelaki, "Kau baru tahu kalau Elizabeth Bathory, penguasa kastil ini adalah seorang pembunuh yang meminum darah gadis?"_

_"Kau tidak mengapa-apakanku kan?" tanya si pemuda takut. "Aku kan laki-laki."_

_Elizabeth makin mendekat pada sang pemuda, dan memegang daerah dadanya. "Kau bukan laki-laki. Kau perempuan."_

_Sang pemuda tersentak. Fakta apa-apaan itu? Dia langsung menepis tangan Elizabeth, "Anak perempuan tidak semestinya berbuat seperti itu."_

_"Kau juga perempuan." Elizabeth mencium bibir sang pemuda dengan lama. Awalnya hanya menempel biasa, namun makin liar. Lidah dan lidah saling bertautan, dengan saliva yang saling menempel. Sang pemuda yang ternyata perempuan itu ingin sekali melepaskan dari ciuman paksa itu, namun tak bisa. "Seharusnya laki-laki bisa mengalahkanku."_

_Elizabeth hanya tersenyum, sementara pria itu mulai ketakutan. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu hal, _dia adalah seorang laki-laki! laki-laki!

_"Kenapa? Bentuk badan kita sama kan? Kau sama denganku." Dari tangan Elizabeth terdapat pisau yang tajam. Sang pria ketakutan._

_"Tapi aku bukan pembunuh sepertimu. Aku juga tak sudi berciuman dengan wanita yang meminum darah musuhnya sepertimu."_

_Elizabeth tersenyum mengerikan, tubuhnya tepat di atas tubuh sang pria yang baru menyadari kalau dirinya adalah wanita. "Siapa namamu?"_

_"Aku..."_

_"Tak tahu namamu ya?"_

_"..."_

_"Elizaveta," kata Elizabeth, "Nama yang manis kan, sama sepertiku? Mulai hari ini namamu Elizaveta, bagaimana?" Elizabeth mengiris tangan Elizaveta, dan menjilatnya._

_"Kenapa... kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

_"_Codex Tredsevamille Tredeam,"_kata Elizabeth menunjukkan buku yang ada di lemari bukunya. "Buku ini memberi petunjuk tentang hidup abadi. Aku bertahun-tahun mencari petunjuk hidup abadi sambil meminum darah para gadis dan menemukan _Codex_ ini. Di sini tertulis beberapa cara untuk menjadi abadi dengan meminum darah gadis yang dicampur dengan serbuk _Crexdem_, namun aku belum tahu apa itu serbuk _Crexdem_. Jadi sementara aku meminum darah para gadis dahulu."_

_"Buku macam apa itu!"_

_"Banyak hal," wajah Elizabeth mendekat pada Elizaveta dan menggoreskan luka di lehernya. Dengan senang hati Elizabeth menjilatnya, "Bahkan mereka memberi tahu tempat untuk mengabulkan segala keinginan. Red Angel."_

_"Malaikat Merah?" tanya Elizaveta bingung._

_"Tersimpan di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga." Elizabeth tersenyum misterius. "Maka impian akan terkabul. Mau kita cari sama-sama, Elizaveta? Buku ini kuberikan padamu"_

_"TIDAK! Lagipula aku belum bilang namaku Elizaveta!" teriak Elizaveta. Setelah mengatakan itu, gadis itu langsung berlari. "Umurmu akan agak panjang, Bathory. Kau meminum darahku dan aku adalah orang yang abadi."_

_Setelah bicara itu, Elizaveta langsung turun dari jendela. Dia seorang (mantan) lelaki, jadi wajar saja dia berani melakukan hal nekat itu._

_"Apa-apaan orang itu... menjijikkan sekali!" katanya bergidik membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. "Sialan!"_

_"Kamu... siapa?" tanya seorang pria muda dengan gigi taring yang jelas, melihat gadis yang terjatuh di padang rumput. Dia berpenampilan seperti pria, namun terlihat begitu rapuh dan penuh luka. Sangat terlihat seperti wanita._

_"Tersimpan di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga."_

_"Hah?" pria itu tidak mengerti._

_"Tersimpan di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga."_

_"AKU TANYA NA-MA-MU!"_

_"Elizaveta." rupanya dia mengakui kalau namanya Elizaveta. Elizabeth telah menemukan nama yang baiik untuknya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Apa yang ada di tanganmu?"_

_"Bukan urusanmu."_

_"Urusanku! Sebentar lagi ini akan jadi daerahku!"_

_"Kata siapa?" kata Elizaveta. "Aku tak akan memberikan daerahku-atau malah buku ini!"_

_"Apa itu?" Pria itu membaca-baca itu, dan sampailah di halaman 778. "Tersimpan di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga. Apa-apaan itu?"_

_"Daripada meributkan soal itu.." gadis itu mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya dengan hal-hal aneh yang bertubi-tubi menimpa dirinya. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya! "Mungkin lebih baik aku pinjam jubahmu, di sini dingin..."_

_"Silakan," pria itu memberikan jubah hitamnya yang panjang itu pada Elizaveta. Elizaveta langsung menyelimuti dirinya dengan jubah itu, berharap agar apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Dia tidak ingin jadi perempuan! Perempuan! Pria yang kebingungan itu menatap ke arah Elizaveta dengan tatapan heran. Elizaveta awalnya ketakutan, sejak dia sadar dia perempuan dia takut diapa-apakan oleh pria itu. Namun bukan, pria itu melihat ke arah buku yang dipeluk Eliza. "Apa itu? Codex... _Tredsevamille... Tredeam_? __Dan yang lebih penting... kenapa kau terluka?"_

_"Apapun yang terjadi itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Vampire nggak ada kerjaan." kata Elizaveta yang kesal dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi._

_"Apa kau bilang? Dasar pria jejadian!"_

_"Bangsawan sawah!"_

_"Gadis naga!"_

_"Gadis naga?"_

_"Karena goresan luka di lehermu mirip sekali dengan sisik naga."_

_Itulah pertemuan pertama Elizaveta dengan Constantin, yang membuat mereka bagai kucing dan anjing begitu._

"Elizaveta?" tanya Constantin dengan wajah yang sangat dekat. Elizaveta tersentak. Pikirannya langsung kembali lagi. "Kau tak apa? Aku agak mengkhawatirkanmu,"

_Mengkhawatirkanku? Constantin mengkhawatirkanku? Ini dunia sudah mendekati kiamat ya?_

"Tak apa," jawab Eliza santai, "Lanjutkan saja, Tuan Vampire Nggak Ada Kerjaan."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi kan?" kata Constantin kesal, "Aku tak akan melanjutkannya kalau kau belum minta maaf."

"Nggak mau minta maaf!"

"Sudahlah," kata Raivis agak tidak sabar, "Apa hubungan antara red angel dan semua pembunuhan ini?"

"Setelah searching yang agak melelahkan, aku menemukan persamaan. Ingat korban pertama kita? Antonia Palazzio dari Venesia? Dia mengambil Harvard University kan? Aku _searching_ di internet dan menemukan satu hal yang menarik dari universitas itu."

Elizaveta, Raivis, dan Natalya diam saja, melanjutkan mendengarkan pria yang lagi sibuk menjelaskan itu. Melihat semuanya fokus menatapnya, Constantin merasa puas. Dia mulai melanjutkan lagi, "Terdapat klub yang agak berbahaya di universitas itu. Mungkin jika kita samakan dengan universitas sejenisnya, mungkin seperti **Skulls and Bones **di **Universitas Yale**. Nah, klub itu bernama** Red Sin**. Aku tidak tahu apa itu Red Sin sampai aku menemukan blog ini. Red Sin adalah klub penggemar misteri. Aku tak begitu mengerti, namun akhir-akhir ini mereka mencari patung malaikat untuk hal yang kurang jelas. Begitu ditanya patung apa, mereka menjawab '_Tersimpan di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga'. _Ingat sesuatu? Itu adalah kunci menuju Red Angel, menurut Codex tersebut. Nah, Antonia Palazzio adalah anggota dari Red Sin itu, dan di sini dia dikabarkan menghilang sejak dua bulan yang lalu."

"Apa hubungannya dengan Ling Xen Shuan, Maria De Lopez, dan Peter Ivanovski?" tanya Natalya yang mencatat penjelasan Constantin, "Jujur saja, penjelasanmu itu lebih mirip dongeng."

"Maria De Lopez dan Peter Ivanovski adalah alumni Harvard, dan merekalah yang membuat klub Red Sin. Di blog ini tertulis bahwa mereka masih aktif datang di rapat anggota hingga saat ini."

"Hubungan antar korban semakin terlihat, bagaimana dengan Ling?"

"Soal wanita itu..." Constantin mengerutkan kening, "Aku tak melihat kabar apapun dari dia. Orang yang namanya agak ke Cina-cinaan di sini hanya ada dua orang dan tak ada Ling Xen Shuan. Adanya hanya Maurice Lin dan Shun Li. Ah, sial! Ada baiknya kalau aku searching lagi tentang wanita itu, namun aku memastikan 90% Red Sin dan Red Angel adalah kunci dari kasus ini."

"Sebaiknya aku menghubungi rekanku di Central Policie Jurisdication di daerah Neo Nusantara," kata Natalya sambil memencet-mencet PDA-nya.

* * *

**CENTRAL POLICIE JURISDICATION, NEO-NUSANTARA REGION**

Laporan begitu banyak memang membuat pusing. **Im Yong Soo**, pria yang menjadi pusat layanan informasi dan laporan sudah pusing dengan banyaknya kasus di hari ini. Meskipun _honey brown dragon _miliknya memiliki kekuatan untuk mengetahui kebenaran, namun jika laporan sebanyak ini, Yong Soo juga capai menyortirnya. Dari kasus yang luar biasa besar sampai kasus remeh temeh macam pencurian sendal jepit.

"Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi di _World_ ini," ujar **Basch Zwingli**, atasan Yong Soo. "_Diamond dragon_-ku mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar..."

Yong Soo hanya mengangguk. Biasanya dia adalah pria paling berisik di Kepolisian Sentral yang dibangun di daerah yang bernama _Neo Nusantara _ini. Namun kelihatannya dia kelelahan.

Gadis yang dari tadi diam sambil terus menatap dokumen yang otomatis menulis sendiri dengan sensor panas tubuh dan perasaan manusia itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mulai ikut bicara. "Sepertinya aku tahu," kata gadis berambut cokelat yang berkacamata dan berkepang satu itu sambil menyerahkan dokumennya pada Basch. "Kau tahu, Red Angel. Semakin banyak orang yang mencari dongeng itu. Kemarin bahkan kulihat di komunitas internet tentang pencari harta karun."

"Tapi sebagian besar dari mereka adalah orang yang tak diketahui identitasnya. Dan organisasi mereka mungkin hanya main-main," tanya seorang pria dengan kriwil di poni tengah rambutnya yang berpenampilan agak urakan.

Basch menggeleng. "Bukannya tak diketahui identitasnya," pria itu menunjukkan foto seorang tahanan yang menyeramkan, "Kau tahu **Derek McGintry**?"

"Siapa?" tanya mereka penasaran.

"Tahanan kita dulu-bahkan sebelum ada _World atau_ _Dragon_," kata Basch sambil menghela napas, "Bukannya kau yang menahannya, Vargas?"

Pria berkriwil yang di name tag-nya bertuliskan **Lovino Vargas **itu mengangguk. "Derek McGintry adalah profesor di Columbia University, sekaligus seorang pemimpin kelompok agama minoritas yang menyebarkan aliran sesat di Italia, Amerika, dan negara ber-ideologi liberal lainnya. Aliran itu memperbolehkan kita untuk mati demi pemerintahan para naga. Kita harus berkorban demi naga suci yang ada di dunia, dan bahkan ada ajaran untuk mengubah penampilan para pengikutnya untuk menjadi seperti naga untuk bisa mencapai _Gyire_, surga bagi agama tersebut. Sebenarnya kita menjadi manusia naga sekalipun juga karena Professor Derek."

"Lantas mengapa kau menahannya, Vargas?" tanya **Louise Grimaldi**, sang gadis berambut cokelat mendekati Lovino.

"Dia telah membunuh dan membuat depopulasi dunia. Banyak sekali korban yang dia-ataupun pengikut setianya-bunuh dengan keji. Modusnya selalu sama, menyabet berkali-kali sang korban dan menampung darahnya untuk penelitian."

"Penelitian apa?"

"Kita. Setelah dunia menjadi satu, kita berevolusi menjadi dragon karena cincin ini kan? Kita mempunyai kemampuan khusus karena Derek McGintry, dan segala pembunuhan kejinya."

Semua tersentak. Selama ini mereka tidak menyadari sama sekali, dan hanya memakai cincin berkemampuan dragon khusus itu setelah _World_ diresmikan menjadi negara yang terdiri atas seluruh negara di dunia. Mereka yakin ini adalah konsekuensi mereka sebagai seorang negara, namun mereka tidak mengetahui kenapa dan bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan cincin itu.

"Sebentar." kata Yong Soo sambil menyeruput kopinya, "Apa hubungannya Derek McGintry dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Red Angel?"

Sekarang giliran Basch yang menjawab. "Apa yang disebutkan Lovino itu benar, tapi belum bisa menjadi motif. Motif yang kudengar dari pengakuannya dia mendapat wahyu untuk semua ini, dari malaikat merah. Namun itu terlalu konyol juga untuk menjadi motif."

"Jangan bilang Pembunuhan Malaikat ini semua juga perbuatannya!"

"Mungkin saja."

"Tapi bukannya dia ditahan ya?"

"Begitulah. Sekarang polisi juridiksi setempat mencari identitas korban untuk mendekat pada pelaku. Jadi kita tunggu saja." kata Basch, dengan ambigu yang sangat besar. Basch meninggalkan polisi spesial (polisi naga) yang lain, yang masih melongo.

**KRIIING!**

Telepon berbunyi di kepolisian itu. Dengan kombinasi dari kelelahan dan enggan, Yong Soo mengangkat telepon, "Ya, dengan kepolisian sentral World..."

_Suara seorang perempuan yang kukenal, yang dulu menjadi salah satu penghancur rapat kenegaraan waktu aku masih jadi negara._

"Aku Arlovskaya dari Kepolisian daerah Sovietic Red. Di sini kami menemukan identitas mayat dari pembunuhan malaikat, serta menemukan mayat terakhir di pembunuhan ini."

Yong Soo sebelumnya telah mengaktifkan _speaker_ pada telepon Natalya, jadi seluruh polisi di Central Policie Jurisdication dapat mendengar Natalya. Semuanya jelas tersentak dengan laporan itu. "Lalu?"

"Korban pertama yang kita temukan di Roma bernama Antonia Palazzio, berasal dari Roma. Gadis itu bersekolah di Harvard University, dan dari beberapa sumber kami mendapat kabar bahwa korban menghilang dua bulan sebelumnya."

Basch Zwingli kaku seketika mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Lovino Vargas. "Lanjutkan," perintah Zwingli. "Beritahu juga keterkaitan antar korban, jika kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Korban kedua yang berada di Mexico City bernama Maria De Lopez, dari Mexico City juga. Korban berumur 39 Tahun. Bekerja sebagai wiraswasta dan tercatat sudah menikah. Lalu korban juga merupakan alumni dari Harvard University. Korban ketiga, bernama Peter Ivanovski. Berusia 45 tahun dan juga alumni Harvard. Korban terakhir yang baru saja kami temukan sekarang diurus oleh kepolisian Juridiksi Dragon Nest. Sejauh ini kami tahu korban bernama Ling Xen Shuan, berusia 29 Tahun, dan lahir di Praha. Kami belum tahu apakah korban juga ada hubungan dengan Harvard University atau tidak. Kami boleh meminta data tentang 4 korban tersebut?"

"Akan kami kirim secepatnya," kata Yong Soo menutup telepon.

"Ada hal yang kau tahu, _monsieur_?" tanya Louise dengan tatapan menggoda Basch. Pria itu sedikit tersipu, tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Begitulah, tapi mungkin kuperiksa sendiri lebih baik."

Lovino menghela napas. Dia mengetahuinya. Dia mengetahui akan ke mana kasus ini mengarah. Namun dia terlalu takut, terlalu takut akan kenyataan yang dia hadapi.

_Terkadang diam itu lebih baik_.

"Aku mengerti," kata Yong Soo beberapa belas menit setelah keheningan mendewa itu. "Derek McGintry... dulu kalau tidak salah dia dosen di Harvard University kan? Rasanya aku pernah menemuinya saat aku ke Amerika berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu."

* * *

"Aku mendapat e-mail dari Im Yong Soo di Kepolisian Sentral!" seru Natalya. Semuanya langsung mengerubuti sang polisi naga tersebut.

_from: im_korea_soo_

**Subject: Hubungan Korban**

_Aku sudah searching di arsip kepolisian tentang mereka berempat dan mencocokkannya pada laporan kalian, ternyata cocok. Sementara kami tidak menemukan informasi lengkap di 4 korban, karena mereka tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan. Namun kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tentang korban terakhir, kami sudah meminta data pada Harvard University dan menemukan bahwa Ling Xen Shuan di sana lebih dikenal sebagai Shun Li, karena perempuan itu ternyata memiliki kartu identitas ganda. Shun Li adalah murid teladan Harvard University yang menamatkan kuliah kedokterannya di usia 26 Tahun, tentu saja dengan gelar Summa Cumlaude. Dari beberapa siswi, kami menemukan bahwa Shun Li merupakan mahasiswi yang cantik dengan pribadi tertutup, dan sering mengikuti kegiatan mencurigakan di kampus._

_Tentang Antonia, gadis itu memenangkan Miss Harvard tahun ini. Mengambil kuliah jurusan sastra latin dan menamatkannya dalam waktu hanya satu tahun. Seharusnya bulan ini dia ujian tertutup, namun dia keburu meninggal. Cerdas, dan pribadinya menyenangkan. Maka saat Antonia menghilang, Harvard geger karenanya. Gadis Italia itu juga pandai bernyanyi dan melukis, dan dia menjadi magnet bagi para pria. Namun dia hanya terikat pada seorang pria. Bukan mahasiswa, namun seorang pria Rusia yang bekerja di World Bank, yang kau kenal sebagai Peter Ivanovski, korban ketiga._

_Peter Ivanovski juga alumni Harvard, seperti yang kau bilang. Dia pernah mengajar Sastra dan Ekonomi Harvard selama beberapa bulan, namun mengundurkan diri karena terikat pada satu klub rahasia. Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuan klub ini. Meskipun Peter sudah menikah, namun dia cerai dengan mantan istrinya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Mantan istrinya, Maria De Lopez, adalah korban kedua. Maria juga alumni Harvard yang terikat pada klub rahasia tersebut._

_Hanya itu yang kami tahu, jika nanti ada informasi jangan segan hubungi kami._

_Sign,_

_Im Yong Soo_

_Central Policie Jurisdication_

Semuanya tercengang, untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Kasus ini memang meninggalkan satu benang merah.

_Harvard. Red Angel. Red Sin._

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelidikinya."

"Dan mencari di mana Red Angel itu, agar menemukan pelakunya."

"_Tersimpan di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga,"_ kata Elizaveta mengulangi kata-kata yang dulu didengarnya dari perempuan mengerikan itu. "Rasanya _codex_-nya masih kusimpan, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu. Constantin, kau ikut denganku. Natalya dan Raivis, sebaiknya kalian tunggu saja. Jika kami sudah menemukannya sudah pasti aku akan menghubungi kalian terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak bisa!" teriak Natalya, "Kalian harus tetap bersama kami, atau aku ikut kalian."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Kalian itu tersangka, tahu!" teriak Natalya kehilangan kesabaran, "Aku dari tadi berusaha untuk mengikuti kalian dan menemukan ini. Kalian akan pergi bersamaku. Raivis, bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut denganmu saja, _Captain_ Arlovskaya."

* * *

**VAMPIRE'S FANG REGION**

"Tak menyangka aku bisa kembali lagi ke rumah," kata Elizaveta lega sambil mencium suasana yang beberapa jam ini tidak dia rasakan. Raivis dan Natalya berjaga di depan pintu, karena dilarang Elizaveta memasuki rumah tanpa surat penggeledahan. Namun dia mengizinkan Constantin memasuki tiap jengkal di rumahnya. Sekarang di sebelahnya ada Constantin, yang nampak tak sabar.

"Daripada bernostalgia tidak penting, sebaiknya kau memulai mencari."

"Nggak usah maksa juga, ini rumah siapa coba?" tanya Elizaveta. "Udah bagus-bagus kuajak kamu buat ikut! Mau nunggu di luar?"

Elizaveta menghela napas kesal. Menyesal juga dia mengajak black dragon ini ke rumahnya. Dia mulai membuka-buka gudangnya, berusaha mencari codex misterius itu. Dan kesalahan terbesarnya saat itu adalah, dia membiarkan Constantin ikut ke gudang dan membantunya mencari codex itu.

_"Dear diary, hari ini aku bertemu dengan pria Austria itu setelah aku ditunangkan dengannya minggu lalu. Sudah entah berapa bulan setelah pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, namun aku..." _Constantin bergumam membaca buku yang terletak di depannya. Mendengar itu, telinga Elizaveta langsung panas.

"JANGAN MEMBACA SEMBARANGAN!" beberapa tabokan langsung sukses mendarat di wajah Constantin. Constantin melihat betapa merahnya wajah Elizaveta, "Itu masa lalu! Awas kalau kau sudah membaca semuanya!"

"Belum kok," kata Constantin tersenyum jahil, "Kalau kau menyukaiku sih tidak masa..."

Tabokan ketiga sukses mendarat.

Bermil-mil jauhnya dari Vampire's Fang, seorang pria terlihat tergesa-gesa. Dia berusaha untuk tidak telihat orang lain di sekelilingnya, dan nampaknya berhasil. Mudah saja, jangan sampai terlihat mencurigakan. Karena semakin maju jaman, maka manusia akan semakin mudah untuk menjadi orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekeliling.

Pria itu sampai di sebuah gang kecil dan gelap, bahkan hampir tidak terlihat sebagai gang saking sempitnya tempat itu. Bagi pria itu dia tidak akan mau berada di situ, namun dia harus menemui seseorang yang ada di dalam sana.

Dalam kegelapan, tak ada yang terlihat. Namun dua titik cahaya berwarna orange kemerahan dan bau asap rokok itu menjadi petunjuk jika ada orang yang berada di sana. Pria itu langsung mendekati orang yang merokok itu.

"Bagaimana?" orang yang merokok itu melepaskan rokoknya sebentar, dan membuang asapnya, "Soal umpan terbaik kita itu."

Pria itu tersenyum. Namun dalam kegelapan tidak ada yang melihat senyumannya.

"Sebentar lagi..." pria itu menyeringai di dalam gelap, "Kita akan mendapatkannya. Seluruh kunci kebahagiaan kita, Grand Master."

Si orang yang merokok itu tertawa kecil, "Jika kau gagal, itu berarti kematianmu. Kau harus tahu. Kami mudah sekali membunuh manusia, meskipun manusia itu adalah manusia naga sepertimu..."

"KETEMUUU!" teriak Elizaveta senang dan bangga, bagaikan author saat menemukan penghapusnya di kolong tempat tidur meskipun sebenarnya sampai saat ini author belum menemukannya sampai harus membeli penghapus baru.

Constantin terlihat sangat terkejut melihat Elizaveta membawa buku itu. Mereka membuka bersama, satu persatu halaman buku. Buku itu masih sama dengan saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan mantan personifikasi Hungaria itu. Masih bersampul cokelat kulit, dengan tiap halaman yang terbuat dari kertas yang makin menguning dimakan usia. Bahasanya merupakan bahasa sandi, setengah _uralic_ setengah latin. Dan isinya masih dua ribu halaman lebih, dan ilustrasi-ilustrasi yang membingungkan. Meskipun sebenarnya di codex ini ada rahasia untuk menguasai dunia, namun lebih menarik membaca _Harry Potter _yang terbit berabad yang lalu, dengan jumlah halaman yang kurang lebih sama.

"Kenapa kita tidak menemukannya? Tidak adakah halaman 778 di sini? Bahkan dari 770 menghilang!" kata Elizaveta panik.

"Kok bisa?"

"Entahlah, apa kau ingat tentang itu?"

"Aku cuma ingat halaman itu, 778. Ingat pertemuan pertama kita, Elizaveta?" tanya Constantin separuh menggoda. "Waktu itu aku merasa kau ketakutan sekali."

Elizaveta mengela napas, "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengingatkanku dengan saat-saat itu. Itu mengerikan, sangat mengerikan. Buku ini," Elizaveta mengelus-elus _codex_ itu lembut, "Mengingatkanku akan banyak memori, karena itu aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi."

Constantin tersenyum jahil, "Mengingatkan aku ya?"

"Kepedean!" Elizaveta langsung memukul Constantin dengan Codex itu, hingga beberapa halamannya keluar. Constantin dan Elizaveta langsung panik dan membereskan lembaran-lembaran itu.

"Dasar ceroboh, dasar gadis naga."

"Apa sih, vampir yang nggak bisa sekeren Edward Cullen yang terkenal di abad 21 dulu itu?"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas. Baru saat ini Elizaveta mulai merasa agak rileks. Dari tadi dia merasa panik, tidak nyaman, dan serasa diburu oleh waktu. Namun saat berdua dengan orang paling menyebalkan baginya, di rumahnya, Elizaveta merasa saat itulah saat-saat yang paling berharga dan ingin terus saja seperti ini. Mereka tetap bercanda bersama, tanpa ada kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan mereka atau bagaimana. Tanpa Natalya yang berjaga di depan. Tanpa... ah, ingin rasanya gadis itu hidup normal. Bekerja di _Igazság _sekalipun tidak menjadikan hidupnya normal sebagai manusia biasa.

"Ah," Constantin mengambil beberapa lembar yang baru dibereskan itu, "Elizaveta... ini gawat..."

"Hah?"

Constantin mengangkat kertas itu, "Aku menemukannya! Halaman 774-778, tentang Red Angel! Kau bisa membacanya?"

"Tentu saja. **Perempuan itu **dulu pernah mengajarkanku membacanya." kata Elizaveta. "Menurut perempuan itu, dia menyembunyikan kopi palsunya pada keturunan jauhnya. Begitu kutanya ke keturunan jauhnya berabad kemudian, kopi palsu itu berada di Sagrada Familia, Spanyol, yang sekarang sudah jadi daerah South European. Jadi jika orang menemukan itu di Sagrada Familia maka dia tidak menemukan yang asli."

Constantin mendekat, "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'perempuan itu', Elizaveta?"

"Ah, aku tak mau membahasnya!" Elizaveta mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, ingin merasa nyaman, "Lebih baik kita bahas kertas-kertas ini! Codex ini sudah berpuluh-puluh abad tidak kubaca, jadi lebih baik aku mencoba membacanya lagi."

Constantin mengangguk, "Ah, benar."

"Err... Red Angel: Mengabulkan Permintaan Dengan Mengangkatnya? Hah? Kau akan bisa menemukannya saat kau mencarinya... hmm... benda dengan spirit misterius yang bisa mengabulkan apapun... apa ini... mempunyai kekuatan misterius, disimpan oleh pencipta Atlantis. Hanya orang yang memiliki hati yang suci yang dapat di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga. Percaya pada dirimu dan kau akan menemukannya," kata Elizaveta, "sisanya ilustrasi-ilustrasi _unrelated_. Aku tidak menyangka liputanku untuk berita akan menjadi sehebat ini. Sebaiknya kita mulai mencarinya."

"Bagaimana mencarinya?" kata Constantin, "Ada mereka di luar."

"Kau melupakannya?" kata Elizaveta mengusap cincinnya, "Kita bisa terbang."

"Bodoh, bukannya mereka juga dragon?" kata Constantin kesal, "Eh, bisa juga. Dragon-ku memiliki kemampuan untuk mengelabui pikiran orang. Bagaimana dengan dragon-mu, Eliza?"

"Melihat jarak jauh."

"Bisa! Aku bisa mengelabui pikiran mereka, dan kau mengawasinya dari jarak jauh. Sementara itu, kita kabur dari mereka!"

"Aku akan benar-benar terlihat seperti penjahat."

"Hanya terlihat. Aku percaya padamu. Meski pada saat pertama kukira kau pelakunya, namun aku percaya padamu."

Mereka berdua pun langsung menjalankan aksi mereka. Berubah menjadi dua ekor naga yang jelek dan menjijikkan, dan dijauhi orang-orang sipil. Constantin menjalankan aksinya duluan, mengelabui pikiran mereka, dan semua orang di bawah, bahwa tidak ada naga yang terbang di langit. Mereka berdua pun terbang bebas, dengan membawa codex itu. Meski bukan dalam wujud manusia, Elizaveta senang. Entah kenapa dia merasa aman dan nyaman di samping naga hitam yang mengerikan ini.

* * *

"Mereka kabur!" teriak Natalya panik sewaktu memeriksa mereka berdua. "Raivis, kau cari mereka! Biar aku memberi laporan pada kepolisian pusat!"

"Siap!"

Raivis berusaha mengendus jalur pelarian mereka. Raivis yakin, mereka pasti tidak jauh. Pria itu berusaha menanyai orang-orang, namun tidak ada yang melihat. Jadilah Raivis berusaha sendiri. Dia mengusap-usap cincinnya secara kasar, dan dia yang awalnya dibilang kakaknya author itu shota yang unyu-unyu (?) sekarang berubah menjadi seekor naga yang dijauhi oleh semua orang, bahkan mungkin oleh kakak author juga yang shotacon akut.

Ketika dia berubah menjadi naga, dia akan mempunyai kemampuan penciuman yang tajam. Raivis yang dalam bentuk naga itu terbang, mencium bau mereka berdua di udara.

_Constantin Claudiu dan Elizaveta Hedervary, mereka harus ketemu, apapun yang terjadi! Luka atau sehat, gila atau waras, hidup atau mati, mereka harus ketemu!_

* * *

Setelah berputar-putar tanpa tujuan, Constantin meminta Elizaveta agar mendarat. Saat itu mereka berada di atas negara bagian Celtic. Mereka pun turun dan menjelajah hutan-hutannya yang terkenal indah. Bukan untuk mencari, namun saat ini tujuan mereka berdua hanya mencari tempat sembunyi.

Hutan tempat mereka turun itu sangat indah. Di tengah gempuran warna putih yang menyelimuti mereka, pohon-pohon yang sudah menggugurkan daunnya menggesekkan rantingnya, bergemerisik manja. Mereka juga melihat tupai-tupai yang tertidur di lubang-lubang pohon ek. Di antara pohon-pohon besar itu, terdapat juga pohoh-pohon cemara yang daunnya bagaikan _emerald_ di tengah serpihan mutiara. Dari jauh terlihat gunung dengan kastil kuno yang terbuat dari batu, yang atapnya tertutup selimut putih dingin itu.

_Pasti jika ini musim panas dan tak ada kasus pembunuhan atau apapun namanya, dengan senang hati aku akan menganggap ini kencan._

Constantin ingin menampar dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari dia berpikir sekacau itu. Begitu pula dengan Elizaveta.

"Ng, bisa pinjam bukunya?" Constantin berusaha memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. "Ini... Hanya orang yang memiliki hati yang suci yang dapat di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat, dituntun pelangi dan gelora naga. Percaya pada dirimu dan kau akan menemukannya. Apa kau punya ide akan ini?"

"Hati suci mungkin berarti _saint_ atau mungkin pendeta..." gumam Elizaveta mencoba duduk di tanah berlapis salju. Dia lelah terbang dan berjalan. "Pelangi mungkin semacam mitologi... emas di ujung pelangi? Celtic? Gelora naga mungkin ombak yang ganas? Entahlah."

"Jika aku mengambil kesimpulan dari penjelasan kacau seorang reporter koran, mungkin saja di pulau suci di sini, bagian Celtic?"

"Entahlah. Pulau suci yang muncul di legenda itu... mungkin Rathlin Island?" kata Elizaveta, "Aku kurang percaya diri dengan penjelasan kacau seperti itu."

"Coba saja," kata Constantin sambil tertawa. Dia mengusap-usap rambut cokelat gadis itu, "Jika kau merasa kurang percaya diri, ingat, aku mempercayaimu."

Elizaveta memerah. Dia baru menyadarinya pada detik itu.

_Kalau dia sudah mencintai musuh bebuyutannya itu._

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pria menyeringai licik melihat mereka berdua yang berubah menjadi naga, bersiap untuk berangkat.

* * *

**NEO NUSANTARA REGION, Central Policie Jurisdication**

"Jadi begitu?" kata Natalya tersentak, menggetarkan seluruh divisi khusus kepolisian sentral. Basch mengangguk dan memberi laporan itu.

"Kami akan memberi laporan lebih lanjut secepatnya, yang penting kau harus susul Raivis."

"Dari mana kalian mendapatkan informasi itu?" tanya Natalya, masih tidak percaya.

Louise menyenggol Lovino, mengerling menggoda, "Orang yang dia suka dari kecil, Jeannie Douwes Zwijger yang tadi datang ke sini..."

"SIAPA YANG SUKA SAMA DIA! YANG GUE SUKA ITU..."

"Ooh, bukan Jeanie ya? Terus siapa? Antonio?"

"SIAPAPUN ASAL JANGAN BASTARDO PENGKHIANAT ITU! MENGHILANG SAAT KATANYA BERJANJI MAU MASUK KEPOLISIAN BERSAMA!" teriakan _tsundere_ khas Lovino menggegerkan seluruh gedung.

"Diam semuanya atau kutembak kalian!" teriak Basch, membuat semuanya takut. Suasana makin mencekam saat Basch menembak tiga kali di dalam gedung tanda dia benar-benar marah. Saat semuanya mulai tenang, Basch memulai lagi kalimatnya, "Jadi Arlovskaya, aku akan menemanimu. Kerahkan juga tim 4 dan 5 dari divisi militer! Vargas, Louise, pimpin dua grup itu ke Rathlin Island! Jangan bilang pada atasan, karena kita akan dilarang!"

"Siap!"

* * *

**CELTIC REGION, Rathlin Island**

Pulau yang seharusnya hijau itu sekarang tertutup oleh warna putih yang tebal. Entah mengapa, Rathlin lebih dingin daripada pulau Irlandia itu sendiri. Namun entah kenapa Elizaveta merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Nah, setelah ini bagaimana?" tanya Elizaveta, "Aku hanya bisa sampai sini. Tersimpan di tempat yang terlihat meski tidak terlihat? Sekarang giliranmu, tuan detektif."

"Terlihat meski tidak terlihat?" kata Constantin, "Mungkin semacam gua? Kita tidak bisa melihat ujungnya namun bisa melihat pangkalnya kan?"

"Bisa saja sih, mari kita mencarinya!"

Mereka berdua mencari gua di tengah lautan salju. Elizaveta ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Menemukan malaikat merah itu, menangkap pelaku pembunuhan itu, namanya dipuji, naik pangkat, dihadiahkan liburan, dan hidup tenang. Begitu juga dengan Constantin, minus impian naik pangkat dan liburan. Mereka pun mengitari pulau, mencari-cari gua yang dimaksud. Meski ini masih tanda tanya, namun mereka tetap mempercayai itu. Elizaveta sekarang belajar untuk mempercayai Constantin.

"Well, aku menemukan gua." kata Constantin. Elizaveta tak percaya, mereka menemukan juga akhirnya.

"Siap?"

"Aku siap."

"Bagaimana kalau aku salah?"

"Aku percaya padamu, Constantin."

Mereka memasuki gua yang gelap itu. Tentu saja, berada di dalam berasa lebih hangat dibanding di luar. Constantin maupun Elizaveta mengaktifkan mata naganya, jadi mereka bisa melihat di dalam gelap. Sejauh ini, hanya gua biasa dengan stalagtit-stalagtit yang ada di di atasnya. Namun, ada yang berbeda dengan gua itu. Gua itu, bercahaya. Dinding-dindingnya, dan atapnya, bercahaya.

"_Glow worm_," gumam Elizaveta, "Jangan bilang mereka juga habitatnya di sini. Karena setahuku, itu bukannya di Australia? Benar-benar author, terkadang imajinasinya keterlaluan sampai mempermainkan habitat makhluk tak berdosa."

"Mungkin mereka menujukkan jalan pada kita. Ikuti saja yang penuh dengan cahaya _glow worm _itu."

Mereka berdua berjalan, mengikuti pesona dari cacing-cacing yang bercahaya, yang menempel di mana-mana. Sangat menyenangkan! Ada saatnya gua itu bercabang, namun mereka tetap mengikuti jalan yang ada _glow worm_-nya. Elizaveta merasa saat-saat itu benar-benar romantis. Secara tidak sengaja, tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan semakin erat. Elizaveta sekarang menggenggam tangan Constantin.

_Aku percaya padamu._

Hanya itulah yang mereka coba pikirkan saat itu.

Setelah mereka lama berjalan, kegelapan _glow worm _itu habis. Mata naga mereka juga tak berfungsi. Sekarang hanya kegelapan yang ada di dunia ini. Elizaveta tetap menggenggam tangan Constantin, karena hanya Constantin-lah tumpuan harapannya. Sebuah pikiran berkelebat di benak Elizaveta.

"Constantin..."

"Ya?"

"Diam di situ."

Dalam kegelapan, Elizaveta langsung mencium singkat bibir Constantin, membuat yang bersangkutan agak blush meski tidak terlihat. "Aku mempercayaimu."

Constantin tertawa kecil, dan langsung membalas ciuman singkat itu dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam. "Begitu juga denganku."

Tiba-tiba di dalam kegelapan itu, terdapat cahaya merah yang sangat terang. Elizaveta segera menarik tangan Constantin, memasuki pendar cahaya kemerahan itu.

Dan mereka menemukannya. Patung malaikat seukuran dua kali boneka_ barbie_, berwajah begitu cantik. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang, dengan pandangan mata yang teduh. Pakaiannya penuh dengan detil bunga-bunga dan hiasan barok, dan terbuat dari batu yang bagus sekali. Namun malaikat itu berwarna merah, dan terkesan berapi-api. Mungkin benda itu adalah benda seni terbaik yang mereka pernah lihat.

"Kita menemukannya!" kata Elizaveta tak percaya. "Ayo pulang sekarang, Constantin."

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk, sebaiknya kita di sini dahulu."

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo pergi sekarang! Pintu keluar sudah bercahaya begitu!"

Constantin saat itu menurut saja pada Elizaveta. Selagi mereka berjalan keluar, mereka memikirkan permintaan apa yang akan mereka minta pada malaikat merah itu. Bukan memikirkan satu sama lain seperti tadi.

* * *

"Constantin! Kita sudah mendapatkannya!" kata Elizaveta riang. Mereka sudah keluar dari gua itu, dan mereka bisa melihat lebih jelas patung malaikat yang sangat indah itu.

"Mau bilang berapa kali sih?" tanya Constantin tertawa. Saat Constantin tertawa, tiba-tiba Elizaveta tersentak.

DORR!

Constantin langsung meninggal seketika. Elizaveta berteriak. "Bukankah kami manusia_ immortal_? Constantin, bangun!"

Pria dengan topeng ski itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, "Dia tidak akan bangun. Kami membuat teknologi yang membunuh orang immortal sekalipun. Nah, serahkan patung itu."

Tubuh Constantin perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan cincinnya juga.

Elizaveta langsung kaget. Dia sekarang sangat ketakutan. "Siapa kamu? Dari mana?"

Pria itu membuka topeng ski-nya, "Kau biasa mengenalku sebagai **Emil Fergusson**. Di sini aku juga biasa dipanggil Aurora Hollow." Terlihat pria dengan rambut keperakan dan mata berwarna ungu. Mantan personifikasi Islandia, Emil Fergusson. Elizaveta makin kaget.

"Kau... mau membunuhku juga, Emil?"

"Tidak asalkan kau menyerahkan Red Angel pada kami."

"Kami?" Elizaveta mengerutkan kening.

Raivis muncul dari persembunyian. "Halo, buronan. Kalian buronan yang cerdas ya."

Elizaveta langsung mendidih, "Kalianlah penjahatnya! Ini tak akan kuserahkan pada kalian!"

"Berikan padaku, Elizaveta." kata seorang pria yang dengan senyumannya bisa membuat banyak fangirl menangis di depan laptop. "Aku, **Antonio Carriedo**, atau di sini aku diberi gelar Sunshine Smile. Dan aku dengan baik hati memintanya dengan senyum, Elizaveta..."

"TIDAK!"

"Kau mulai bandel rupanya."

"Serahkan," muncul lagi seorang pria dengan rokok. "Atau aku membunuhmu di sini."

"Grand Master, seharusnya kau tidak muncul sekarang," ujar Emil tidak begitu senang.

Orang yang dipanggil Grand Master itu menyeringai kecil. Elizaveta heran. _Grand Master? Bukannya dia Jan Zwijger? Grand Master dari Hong Kong?_

"Seharusnya bukan aku Grand Master, merekalah Grand Master-nya." Jan dengan wajah bosan menunjukkan tiga orang yang keluar dari balik batang-batang pohon. Emil dan Raivis agak terkejut, dan Elizaveta lebih terkejut lagi.

* * *

Tiga orang itu, orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai pendiri World. Alfred F. Jones, **Francis Bonnefoy**, dan **Arthur Kirkland**. Mantan personifikasi ketiga negara itu semuanya menodongkan senjata ke arah Elizaveta, begitu juga dengan Jan, Emil, Antonio, dan Raivis.

"Jadi kalian yang membunuh orang-orang Harvard itu? Apa motif kalian?" tanya Elizaveta, "Jawab dulu beberapa pertanyaan dariku, baru kalian boleh membunuhku."

"Biar aku yang jawab," kata Alfred mendekat ke arah gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu, "Tentu saja, umpan untuk kalian agar kita mendekati Red Angel. Sejak Derek McGintry ditangkap, risetku untuk kekuatan tanpa batas tidak selesai dan dia selalu memeras uang padaku. Karena kesal, aku baru ingat tentang kelompok pengikutnya yang dulu pernah dia buat di Harvard. Mereka juga tidak berguna. Jadi aku baru ingat kalau mantan personifikasi negara pasti memiliki kunci pada Red Angel. Karena itu aku membuat pembunuhan malaikat di seluruh dunia, siapa tahu ada yang bisa mendapatkannya dengan pembunuhan ini. Dan kaulah yang kami rencanakan untuk jadi korbannya, Elizaveta."

Mendengar itu, Elizaveta semakin marah. "Lalu kenapa kalian juga bunuh Constantin?"

"Dia menghalangi, seperti dirimu. Apa pertanyaanmu sudah beres? Oh iya, kuberi informasi saja. Bosmu itu mendapat kabar dari Jan. Jan kan kepala pers seluruh World. Jadi semuanya sudah kami rencanakan sejak awal" kata Arthur ikut menjawab. "Berterimakasihlah pada Constantin, awalnya kami pikir hanya kau sendiri yang datang dan kau sendiri yang kami bunuh. Sekarang dia mati mendahuluimu. Ikutnya Constantin di luar rencana."

"Lalu, pistol yang membunuh manusia naga itu..."

_"Pencipta itu pasti lebih pintar dari yang diciptakan_, Elizaveta," kata Antonio dengan senyuman secerah matahari sesuai dengan kode namanya, Sunshine Smile. "Derek McGintry sudah menciptakan ini sejak dahulu."

"Nah, apa pertanyaanmu sudah beres?"

"Sudah."

"Bagus, sekarang giliran kami membunuhmu. Bagaimana, 7 orang pria dengan senjata pembunuh, melawan seorang gadis." kata Francis, "Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan dia dahulu? Elizaveta, kau lumayan cantik juga..."

"TIDAK!" Elizaveta hanya bisa berdo'a_, agar akan ada bantuan dan dia akan selamat!_

...

"7 orang pria dengan senjata pembunuh, melawan seorang gadis yang dibantu oleh tim ahli dari Kepolisian Sentral," kata sebuah suara dari pohon. "SERANG!"

Dua ekor naga langsung menyerang mereka, disusul dengan pasukan militer sebanyak 20 orang. Basch sendiri langsung turun dari pohon dan menembaki mereka. Pertarungan berlangsung dengan sengit. Elizaveta dan patungnya diamankan oleh Lovino.

Salah satu naga langsung kembali menjadi manusia saat melihat siapa yang dihadapi. Gadis berambut keperakan itu shock melihat orang dalam masa lalunya dipertemukan kembali dalam medan perang ini.

"Emil?" bisiknya tak percaya. Pria dengan rambut platina keperakan itu mengangguk.

"Ada apa denganmu, Natalya, kenapa kau begitu takut? Takut atas pistol yang bisa membunuh manusia naga sekalipun ini? Kebetulan, kau bisa jadi korban kedua di sini setelah Constantin Claudiu"

Natalya mendekat ke arah Emil, "Aku tak takut akan pistol itu ataupun dirimu. Jika ini jalan pilihanmu, aku dengan senang hati akan mendukungmu!" Natalya langsung menyerang Emil dengan pisau-pisaunya.

Bukan hanya Natalya dan Emil yang bertemu kembali di sini. Lovino yang menjaga Elizaveta benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Bastardo! Aku memang harusnya membunuhnya dari dulu!" teriak Lovino sambil menembak jarak jauh ke arah Antonio. Pria Spanyol itu menyadari dan langsung menghampiri Lovino.

"Lovino? Kau sekarang sudah di kepolisian sentral ya? Eh, bukannya kepolisian itu menunggu perintah atasan, kenapa kalian bekerja sendiri?"

Lovino tetap menembak Antonio membabi buta. "KAU ITU YA! DAHULU WAKTU TES KEPOLISIAN SEWAKTU KITA MULAI JADI DRAGON KAU TIBA-TIBA MENGHILANG DAN SEKARANG KAU DATANG LAGI, SEBAGAI MUSUH? KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK PERNAH MENGETAHUI APA YANG NAMANYA SAKIT HATI YA? AKAN KUTEMBAK HATIMU SAAT INI!"

"Lovi..." Antonio mencoba membela diri, namun Lovino sudah terlanjur menembak hati Antonio.

"Tenang saja, Antonio," bisik Raivis, "Pistol manusia seperti itu tak akan bisa membunuh kita."

"Kau polisi pengkhianat!" teriak seekor _crystal dragon _langsung menyerang Raivis, dan menjatuhkan senjata yang dipegangnya. Basch langsung mengambil pistol pembunuh dragon milik Raivis. "Kau pikir kami tak mengetahuinya ya?"

"Kalian yang pengkhianat, kenapa kalian datang tanpa perintah?"

Basch langsung menembak Raivis, "Kami di pihak rakyat, bukan di pihak pemerintah! Waktumu hampir habis, Galante!"

**DUARR!**

* * *

Pertarungan semakin sengit. Basch sudah membunuh Raivis dan Emil, dan dengan itu senjata Emil berada di tangan kepolisian. Namun itu bukan berarti kubu kepolisian unggul. Mereka luka parah, bahkan ada anggota tim mereka yang meninggal segala. Lovino mati-matian mempertahankan posisinya, menjaga Elizaveta dan patung malaikat itu. Meskipun dia berdarah-darah, tapi dia harus tetap hidup.

Namun saat Lovino berbalik arah, Elizaveta sudah tidak ada.

"Hedervary!"

"Yang kau cari sudah bersama orang lain, Lovi," kata Antonio sambil mengusap rambut Lovino, membuat yang berangkutan memerah, "Sekarang jadilah anak baik dan menurutlah padaku."

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Antonio langsung menembaki Lovino, dan Lovino dengan cekatan menghindarinya. Hingga akhirnya, peluru di pistol Antonio habis.

"Kenapa, Antonio?" Lovino mulai melunak, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal berdosa seperti itu?"

Antonio terdiam. Dia mulai mendekat ke arah Lovino, dan berubah menjadi dragon mendadak. Dragon berwarna biru gelap itu terus mendekati Lovino.

* * *

Elizaveta menatap iris biru _aquamarine _itu dengan tatapan tajam. Jika pemerintah telah menjadikan mereka musuh, kenapa harus mereka? Rasanya Elizaveta selalu kehilangan cinta yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Orang Prussia itu, lalu orang Austria itu, sekarang Constantin? Elizaveta sudah lelah.

"Sekarang, bisa kau berikan?" Alfred memintanya dengan halus.

Elizaveta menghela napas. "Satu pertanyaan terakhir: kenapa kau begitu menginginkan benda ini?"

Belum sempat Alfred menjawabnya, Elizaveta mengacungkan patung itu tinggi-tinggi, dan langsung berlari. Alfred mengejarnya. Sampaillah Elizaveta di tepi jurang. Begitu melihat ke bawah, tak terlihat kecuali gelap. Alfred mendekat ke arah Elizaveta.

"Waktumu habis."

"Kalau begitu, inilah jawabanku!" kata Elizaveta. Dia kembali mengacungkan patung itu, dan menjatuhkannya di jurang itu. Alfred tercengang melihatnya. Elizaveta langsung berlari. Alfred yang berubah menjadi dragon merah api untuk mengambilnya langsung turun ke sana. Dan Alfred menemukan itu,

Sudah hancur berkeping-keping, bersatu dengan tanah yang ada di sana. Saat Alfred mau mengambilnya, tiba-tiba

**DUARRR!**

Alfred langsung terjatuh seketika. Basch menghampiri jasad Alfred dengan pistol yang didapat dari Emil. Tembakannya sukses mengenai jantung Alfred. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Alfred mulai menghilang. Sementara di atas, Elizaveta sudah diselamatkan oleh Louise dan Natalya.

_"Pencipta itu pasti lebih pintar dari yang diciptakan," _Basch menghela napas, mengingat kata-kata yang dikatakan Antonio pada Elizaveta tadi. Dia menghampiri jasad yang tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, "Jadi inilah yang aku mohon pada Tuhan, agar dunia ini bisa aman kembali dan kasus ini selesai. Kau tak perlu memohon pada malaikat merah agar bisa jadi yang terkuat. Aku memohon pada Tuhan dan sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Tuhan lebih hebat dari patung ini, karena Tuhan-lah yang menciptakan pencipta patung ini, Derek McGintry, atau siapapun itu."

Basch kembali ke atas, melaporkan kematian Alfred. Mendengar itu, orang-orang yang tersisa langsung ketakutan. Mereka langsung menembaki orang segala arah. Sedangkan Lovino sudah memborgol tangan Antonio, siap ditangkap. Orang-orang yang tersisa juga ditangkap. Ironisnya, Francis ditangkap oleh adiknya sendiri, Louise. Arthur dibunuh oleh Natalya. Jan sendiri sudah tertangkap sudah lama.

"Well, inilah saat-saat terakhir World," gumam Antonio, "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Lovino?"

"Seperti melakukan kudeta atas pendiri yang lalim. Atau seperti naga yang bebas setelah disekap di sebuah gua..."

"Hei, Lovino," Antonio tersenyum manis pada polisi di belakangnya, "Kalau persidangan kasus ini selesai dan kita boleh bebas, apa kita bisa bermain lagi seperti dulu?"

Lovino mengangguk canggung.

* * *

**CENTRAL POLICIE JURISDICATION, WEST JAVA REGION, INDONESIA**

Derek McGintry meninggal di penjara, dikabarkan dia bunuh diri. Beritanya menjadi headline di negara manapun. **Negara? **Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar. Sejak Alfred meninggal, semua negara langsung mengambil alih wilayahnya yang dulu. World bubar. Sebelumnya dia menghancurkan alat pengendali cincin naga, dan hampir semua manusia naga di seluruh dunia tiba-tiba merasa cincinnya tidak berfungsi lagi. Dengan meninggalnya Derek McGintry, era manusia naga ini juga berakhir seiring dengan hancurnya World.

Elizaveta Hedervary mengunjungi Central Policie Jurisdication di Indonesia-bukan lagi Neo-Nusantara Region-dengan senyum yang merekah. Louise yang ada di situ langsung memeluk Elizaveta.

"Bagaimana, sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru kan?" kata Elizaveta ke Louise. Louise mengangguk, "Sepertinya semua polisi naga di sini akan pensiun."

"Begitu juga denganku. Akhirnya aku kembali menjadi aku yang seharusnya! Sebuah negara!"

Basch dan Lovino menghampiri mereka berdua, bersalaman dengan Elizaveta, dan ikut dalam pembicaraan itu. "Oh iya," kata Lovino, "Kau mendapatkan tugas yang berat, Eliza."

"Aku pasti bisa. Itu berarti aku bersatu dengannya kan?"

Basch mengangguk.

Dengan hilangnya personifikasi Romania dan tidak adanya badan kenegaraan, itu berarti Elizaveta selaku negara tetangga memperluas wilayahnya sampai Romania. Begitu juga dengan Amerika. **Matthew Williams**, personifikasi Canada-lah yang mengambil kendali atas Amerika. Latvia, Eduard-lah yang mengambil kendali, dan Iceland, **Nicholas Thoresen**, personifikasi Norwegia itulah yang mengambilnya. Inggris? Personifikasi Irlandia, **Kian O'Connor**-lah yang menjadi penggantinya. Masa-masa awal ini sulit, namun mereka berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan negara mereka. Utopia mereka.

_Aku mempercayaimu, Constantin. Aku mempercayai kau akan membantuku._

* * *

"Jangan kira aku akan memaafkanmu meski kau bebas!" kata Lovino dengan muka memerah. Antonio yang keluar dari penjara langsung memeluk erat Lovino. "LEPASIIN! LEPAS, BASTARDO!"

"Mulai saat ini, ajarkan aku untuk menjadi negara yang baik dan berusaha menegakkan keadilan meski miskin sepertimu. Aku tidak mau terkena lilitan utang IMF sehingga aku harus membantu mereka dalam pembangunan World lagi."

"NGGAK USAH PAKE KATA-KATA MISKIN JUGA KALI! UDAH, AYO KERJA!" Lovino langsung menarik Antonio ke Madrid. "KITA MULAI DARI 0 LAGI, INGET?"

Antonio langsung memeluk Lovino lebih erat dari yang tadi. Untung saja Lovino masih bisa bernapas.

**END**

**Ngaco banget ya endingnya? -_-" maklum seperti yang kubilang, author error soalnya lagi galau akut nih =_=. Mbak Ferra Rii, maaf kalo jadi ngaco begini. Ini pertama kalinya nulis oneshot sepanjang ini! Setelah ini mungkin saya hiatus agak lama (?) dan ngerjain FF crossover Hetalia sama Bloody Monday, kalo inget.**

**Jadi, saya sangat mengharapkan review dari temen-temen sadayana, dengan ikhlas~**

**Tulis di bawah ya mbaak vvv**


End file.
